


Brand New Day

by OhioExPat



Series: Fire And Rain [5]
Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat
Summary: With the death of Blair's father, David Warner, in the 9/11 attacks, Blair and Jo are trying to navigate a new reality. Blair is re-examining her priorities and what she wants to do with her life. Whatever she chooses, she wants Jo by her side.But old jealousies between Jo and Blair's mother, Monica Warner, threaten the new opportunities that could lie ahead for the young couple.
Relationships: Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner
Series: Fire And Rain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth story in my Facts Of Life: Fire and Rain series. I honestly didn't think this series would go on this long, but I keep coming up with ideas for Jo and Blair.
> 
> As with the other stories, I have created a Soundtrack that goes along with the chapters. Enjoy the story and the music, and, please, your feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCBF0ydO8AFJ4frk0Hx1nCUD5_GMF0aoC

I

_Who can say where the road goes?  
Where the day flows?  
Only time.  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose?  
Only time.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies?  
Only time.  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies?  
Only time.  
  
Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart?  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart,  
Night keeps all your heart?  
  
Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose?  
Only time.  
And who can say where the road goes?  
Where the day flows?  
Only time.  
  
Who knows? Only time.  
Who knows? Only time. _

_Only Time, Enya_

September 29th, 2001

**Natalie Green's Continental Airlines flight** from Denver to Newark International Airport was virtually the same model as two of the aircraft that had been hijacked in the terrorists attack earlier that month. One had hit WTC 1, the North Tower, and the other had ended up making giant crater southeast of Pittsburgh, after hitting the ground at almost 500 knots. It had been intended, it was believed, for the U.S Capitol Building.

Natalie and her colleagues at the _Denver Post_ , and, indeed, just about every news outlet in the U.S or the world, had been working almost nonstop since that day, covering local reactions and angles, culling stories off the wire reports, and, like the rest of the nation, simply running on adrenaline. She was finally granted a few days to head to New York after receiving a call from Mrs. Garrett in Peekskill.

Natalie's Boeing 757-200 swung south over East Brunswick, New Jersey, as the usual air traffic that piled up at mid-day along the eastern seaboard occurred. Boeing 757's were also flown by major carriers from Newark, JFK, and Boston, to European destinations like Shannon, Dublin, Reykjavik, Iceland, and either London's Heathrow or Garrick airports. Many of the return legs from Europe would start arriving in the general air space around this time of day, and since they were lowest on fuel, were given priority to land ahead of domestic flights with plenty of fuel.

From there, the aircraft headed due east over the shallows of the Atlantic Ocean, then executed a forty-five greed turn, on what is called the Downwind Leg, heading over Hempstead and New Westbury on Long Island. At a point just east of Glen Cove, the plane swung left again, entering it's Base Leg of the landing program, taking the Boeing narrow-body aircraft over New Rochelle and Yonkers. Just north and east of Hackensack, the aircraft made it's turn onto Final, lining up behind two other Continental aircraft that were landing in front of it.

With the aircraft facing slightly southwest, and sitting on the left side of the aircraft, Natalie could see the cloudy waters of the Hudson River that separated Manhattan from New Jersey, as Runway 22L lined up almost perfectly with that body of water. Into view, finally close enough to truly see it, was the still-smoldering ruins of what had been the World Trade Center towers, the towers that had been a symbol of America's economic might, not reduced to rubble.

As the plane smoothly landed, Natalie Green remembered again why she was here.

* * *

Dorothy Ramsey and Edna Garrett were waiting down in baggage claim for Natalie. Since that day three weeks ago, only people with tickets were being allowed through the security checkpoints, the nation still on pins and needles, wondering if it would happen again. They looked at the baggage claim board, finding the carousel where Natalie's bag would be off-loaded, and patiently waited.

In normal times, when one of the Four Musketeers would come home, the other three were sure to be waiting. Not today. Jo was at home with Blair, who had been in mourning and a deep depression since that terrible morning. They hadn't been officially notified of David Warner's death until three days earlier, when he and and many from the financial firm Cantor-Fitzgerald had been identified. The offices sat on floors 101 thru 105 of the North Tower, and when the final, gruesome tally was added up, 658 employees of that company were killed on that day-that was fully two-thirds of its workforce in the office, and fully twenty-two percent of those who died that day.

And David Warner, CEO of Warner International Corporation had died with them.

Natalie wearily appeared in the baggage claim area, all three with tears in their eyes. The tears were, in part for Blair Warner, in part for their emotional exhaustion, and in part for their country which had suffered such a grievous blow.

Normally, she'd hug Tootie first, but she was first drawn to Mrs. Garrett. The hug was tearful, Natalie simply burying herself into the woman who had helped her through an attempted rape while at Eastland, and the death of her own father years ago. When she looked up at her dear friend, Edna gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How is she, Mrs. G?”

No one needed to be told who “she” was.

“She's a mess, Natalie. Jo has been doing her best, with our help, to keep her going. I think your presence will help.”

“Well, she helped me-all of you did-when I was assaulted and when dad died. I'll be damned if I'm not her for Blair now.” Edna nodded and smiled.

Tootie wrapped herself around the woman that would always be her best friend, her fellow “Snoop Sister”. “I'm so glad you're home, Nat”, Tootie breathed. “It's been like a nightmare here since that morning.”

“How are you holding up, girlie?” Natalie gave her a small smile.

“I'll hold up for as long as Blair needs me to hold, up, Nat, but after Blair gets to feeling better-and she will...she will”, Tootie trailed off. “After that, Jo's gonna need some help. It's killing her to see Blair like this. She's at her wit's end.”

“Well, let's get over there and pull their wits out of the fire, okay?”

The three woman headed for Mrs. Garrett's car.

* * *

On the other side of the Hudson River, about an hour later along Jamaica Bay, an Air France Boeing 777 began it's approach into John F. Kennedy International Airport. Those passengers didn't get the up-close look at Manhattan, but they were still just as numb as everyone else around the globe. The event was over, to be sure, but it's consequences were still to be felt.

A war would be starting soon in retaliation for what had been done in the city they were landing in.

In First Class, Monica Warner had said nary a word the entire eight hour and forty minute flight from Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris to JFK. She normally would have, simply to get herself noticed, but this occasion didn't call for that, at least not in an aluminum tube hurtling across the Atlantic.

The ex-wife of the late David Warner had talked to their daughter, Blair, only once since the events on that Tuesday morning, Blair calling her to tell them that her Daddy was missing, and presumed dead. After that, Monica had gone into seclusion, unwilling to answer any other calls from her daughter. Three days ago, Edna Garrett had called her to inform her that some of David's remains had been identified, and the date of the funeral, which would be in five days.

She had not told a soul within David's family that she was flying in for the funeral. She hadn't even told Blair. She had told only a few well-connected friends and associates that she was coming to New York.

Even though she had been divorced from David for a number of years, and the original split had been acrimonious, they had been more than civil to each other over the years. When it was confirmed he was dead, part of her had died as well. She was going there to truly pay her respects to her late husband, and to say goodbye to him.

But it wasn't the only reason she was going to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
  
Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
_

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day  
_

**The last twenty or so days had** been hell for Jo Polniaczek. While the terrorists had left New York in a state of almost catatonic shock for the first week, New Yorkers did what they had always done-rallied to each other, and began to move forward. By the middle of the next week, Jo's business, like many others, unless they were in Lower Manhattan, were open. One only needed to look at the still-burning remains of the Twin Towers to realize why nothing stirred in Lower Manhattan.

Warner International Corporation, like many places close to the towers, had been shut down simply to allow the streets leading to the site to be cleared for salvage operations. The Chief Operating Officer of the multinational corporation, Clarence Garner, had taken titular control of the company.

That was because David Warner, father of Jo's girlfriend, Blair Warner, was missing and presumed dead among the still-burning wreckage. The new CEO had moved operations temporarily to their Chicago office, until Lower Manhattan was safer to access.

One of the first people he had called was Blair, who, since the moment she realized that her father had been in the North Tower, had been almost inconsolable, and had needed a sedative to calm her. The COO had told Blair in no uncertain terms that, until further notice, she was on paid leave, pending the official word about her father's fate, and for as long as she needed after that. Blair hadn't even argued.

Since that day, Blair hardly talked, hardly got out of bed, and had seen no one save Jo, Mrs. Garrett, and her family physician. It wasn't until three days earlier, on September 26th, that Blair had been notified that some remains had been found that were identified as those of David Warner.

Whereas before Blair was almost incommunicado with everyone, including Jo, the official news had sent her into a free-fall for the next three days, crying inconsolably almost nonstop since then, Jo doing whatever she could to comfort her love. Jo was torn to shreds seeing the love of her life pulling away from everything, including her, but she did her level best to make sure Blair ate, and took care of her basic needs.

This morning, with people starting to arrive in town for the funeral services in two days, Jo had waken up that morning, expecting Blair to be crying when she woke up. As Jo woke, she looked at the pale, gaunt, exhausted face of the most beautiful women she'd ever known, nodding that Blair was asleep.

As Jo began to rise, a hand suddenly grabbed her. “Joey, don't leave me right now?”

It was one of the few things Blair had said in days to her lover. Jo had been sick with worry about Blair, the blonde full-well knowing that Jo was tying herself up in knots, but Blair had been unable to snap out of her depression since that awful Tuesday morning.

“Hey Princess”, Jo said softly, with a smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed Blair on her cheek. “I'm sorry I woke ya. I was just gonna get up to take a shower.”

“You didn't wake me, honey”, Blair said. Jo was relieved that Blair was communicating with more than just crying, but Blair's voice was monotone and other-worldly. Jo knew it was a start. “Please, lay her with me a while longer.” Jo returned to her side of the bed, Blair turning to look at her lover. “I'm so sorry what I've put you through these last few weeks, Joey. I've completely ignored you.”

Jo shook her head, wrapping her arms around Blair. “Hey, it's okay, Princess. Well”, she quickly amended, “I know it ain't okay, but you don't worry about me right now. You let me do the worryin', and take care of you. That for better or worse part that we never got to say, remember?”

A ghost of a smile crossed Blair's lips. “Can't get much worse than it's been. I just need you to hold me for a while, Jo. Please?”

“You don't have to ask twice, babe”, Jo said, rolling Blair toward her, stroking her golden hair. “We'll lay here for a while, but then we're taking a shower, then eat a small breakfast and, then...” Jo had to pause.

“Then we have to get ready to greet all the mourners.” It wasn't a question that Blair had posed, but a statement, one filled with dread.

Jo had closed her store with news of David Warner's death, and would not reopen it until two days after the funeral. Then again, there were a heartbreaking amount of funerals going on in New York City these days. Jo had re-opened her business on September 14th, three days after the attacks, spending most days at work worried sick about Blair, who had already crawled into her shell. It was putting a heavy strain on the girl from The Bronx, who now got very little rest between work, and taking care of Blair's physical and mental health.

“Yeah”, Jo responded quietly. “Remember, Nat will be in town today, and we'll get to see her, Mrs. G., and Tootie.”

“Normally, I'd be thrilled to see all of us together, Joey, but...right now?” She gave a hopeless shrug. “Right now, I don't know if I can handle it.”

“I'll be next to you every moment, Princess, remember that. You lean on me as much as you need to. That's what being in love is about-takin' care of each other when things are tough.”

Blair put a soft, shaky hand on Jo's cheek. “You do take care of me, Ms. Polniaczek. I'm so blessed. I haven't shown how much I love you lately, but please know that I do, with all my heart?”

“I've never doubted it, sweetheart.” Jo tenderly kissed Blair's lips. “We'll get through this, together. Together, nothing can beat us, not even some fuckin' terrorists.”

“I so love you Jo.”

“I love you more every day, Princess.” The kissed softly again, then Blair snuggled into her lover, a small smile marking her face for the first time in days.

* * *

The Wake for David Warner was not a public affair, Blair had insisted on that. Some friends, family, and a handful of business associates were invited to attend. No media were invited. The media had their place post-crisis, Blair knew, but the daily procession of funerals that had begun for fire fighters, NYPD officers, and EMT's was already more than most of the nation, let alone the city, could bear. She had no desire for that.

Jo drove Blair to the Funeral Home that was hosting the wake. Some photos of her Daddy, along with flowers surrounding it, were the only evidence of who the gathering was for. Very little had been found, not only of David Warner, but of most of the victims There was, quite starkly, nothing to bury.

Before the doors opened to the invitees, Blair and Jo met with Mrs. Garrett, Dorothy, and Natalie at a private office nearby, Blair insisting she see what was left, as she felt, of her family before facing others.

She had seen Mrs. Garrett and Tootie recently, so when the threesome arrived, Blair went first to Natalie, who had been crying the whole way over, unable to stop staring at the still-billowing smoke nearby.

“Oh, Blair”, Natalie said, crushing her friend in an overwhelming hug. There was none of the sardonic, irreverent Natalie Green at this moment. As a reporter, the 9/11 attacks had been, in some ways, what reporters dream of: going after a big story, even if only in a small way. Yet this attack was deeply personal to Natalie. She was a native of this area, Blair being one of her closest friends, and her father had always treated Natalie with kindness and respect. “I just have no words. I'm so sorry, honey.”

The hug lasted for what seemed like forever, and when it broke, Blair gave a genuine smile to Natalie, touching her cheek. “It means the world to me that you're here, Nat. Daddy would have wanted you here.”

That started another hug. When that embrace ended, Blair greeted Tootie and Mrs. Garrett, Natalie taking Jo off to one side, hugging her dear friend, and kissing her on the cheek.

“Dumb question”, Natalie said seriously, “but how are you holding up, Jo?”

“I'm making it, Nat”, she told her friend. “I won't blow smoke up your ass, Blair's been a mess for weeks, and who can blame her? But she's the love of my life, we'll get through it.”

“If she were with anyone else, I don't know if I'd believe that, Jo”, Natalie admitted. “But you're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I know you'll see Blair through to the other side. I wish there was more I could do. I feel so helpless, halfway across the country.”

Jo hugged Natalie again, smiling warmly at her. “You're doing what you need to do right now, and when you've called to talk to us. Just keep being you.”

The office where they were meeting was only a stone's throw away from the funeral home, Richard and Dwight volunteering to escort the ladies to and from their meeting. As they headed back into the funeral home, Blair needed a moment alone with Jo.

“What can I do for ya, Princess?” The concern on Jo's face warmed Blair's heart.

“Just...be next to me, Joey.” She took a shaky breath. “Like I said, I've barely talked to you, let along made love to you, the last few weeks, and maybe it's selfish, but I need you right now more than I ever have. I don't know if I can get through the next few days.”

Jo wrapped Blair into a loving hug. “I'm not leaving your side, baby. Not ever. We'll get through this together. We're strong together, remember that?”

Blair nodded, moving in and kissing Jo with a desperate tenderness that permeated both of their souls. This was a time when love truly mattered. “I love you, grease monkey, you know that?”

“I've never doubted it since we started, blondie.” Another assuring kiss, Jo squeezing Blair's hand, then they headed out to meet the mourners.

* * *

Jo was proud at how well Blair handled the Wake. She was still shaken, of course, and couldn't hide that, but she put everyone at ease, asking the guests how they were holding up, knowing that a few of the two dozen that were attending had also lost either family, a business colleague, or a friend in the attack.

There were appetizers and alcohol available, along with non-alcoholic drinks. Blair was tempted to get sloshed, but as the hostess, she couldn't do that. It would be an affront to the memory of her father. Jo let her have two bourbons on the rocks, and that was it. Jo didn't even look at alcohol any longer-not even beer. Maybe some day, she'd find that she could dabble in wine or beer, but hard liquor held no interest for her any longer.

At one point, Blair had a moment to herself, looking out a window over the overcast, seasonable day. Mrs. Garrett caught sight of her, making her way over to her friend. She put a hand on Blair's shoulder.

Blair knew that hand anywhere-how many times had it been placed on her shoulder just like that? How assuring it always had been. She reached back, clasping the hand put there.

“I won't ask you how you're doing, Blair”, Edna said with a half-smile, hugging the younger woman again. “I know this is tough.”

“It is”, Blair said with a sigh, “but I'm finding it very cathartic, Mrs. Garrett. This whole thing is bigger than losing Daddy, as painful as that is. It's brought people together in a way, perhaps, we always should be? I've felt a lot of comfort and love today.” She almost lost her composure, but held it. “Having you here means so much to me.”

“You're one of my girls, Blair”, Edna said sweetly. “I will always love and be very protective of the four of you-always.”

“I'm hoping the five of us have some time this evening simply to talk-talk about our days at Eastland that we shared.”

“That sounds wonderful, Blair. We're not going anywhere tonight.”

As they were talking a little more, there was a mild commotion at the entrance of the Funeral Home. Blair and Mrs. Garrett glanced at each other, moving toward the small disturbance. As Blair politely asked someone to step aside, a look of disbelief swept over Blair's face, as she froze in place. All she could do was stare.

“Well, that's certainly no way to greet your mother, Blair”, Monica Warner said dismissively.


	3. Chapter 3

III

_Would you know my name_   
_If I saw you in heaven?_   
_Would it be the same_   
_If I saw you in heaven?_   
  
_I must be strong_   
_And carry on_   
_'Cause I know I don't belong_   
_Here in heaven_   
  
_Would you hold my hand_   
_If I saw you in heaven?_   
_Would you help me stand_   
_If I saw you in heaven?_   
  
_I'll find my way_   
_Through night and day_   
_'Cause I know I just can't stay_   
_Here in heaven_   
  
_Time can bring you down_   
_Time can bend your knees_   
_Time can break your heart_   
_Have you begging please, begging please_   
  
_Beyond the door_   
_There's peace I'm sure_   
_And I know there'll be no more_   
_Tears in heaven_

_Tears In Heaven, Eric Clapton_

**The staring match was getting** uncomfortable for everyone, Blair finally moving, taking her mother by the arm and heading back outside. Mrs. Garrett went to alert Jo, who she knew wouldn't be happy.

“I've tried calling you for a month, Mother: no answer; no message. Nothing! And you just show up here at Daddy's wake like this?”

“Are you telling me that I don't have a right to be here, Blair Patricia Warner? I was married to your father for sixteen years. And despite our divorce, I will always love him.”

“No, I won't tell you that you have no right to be here”, Blair spat back at her mother, “but with no communication from you, I figured you'd be hiding in France, or Spain, or God-knows where, feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I came here to pay my respects to your father, Blair.” She had an afterthought. “And to you as well. I can't imagine what it's been like here since those...since the attacks.”

“Yes, and you're so broken up about it, that I had to get Mrs. Garrett to call you and tell you Daddy's remains were identified. You didn't even bother to call me back.”

“I'm here now, my dear”, Monica said defensively. “Now can we not make a scene, and get through the next few days? I'm sure we'll have a chance to sit down and talk.”

“Oh, believe me, Mother, we will”, Blair said with a sharp edge in her voice. “Now, please come in.”

Monica nodded, re-entering the building behind her daughter.

* * *

Edna had stopped Jo from rushing head-long out the door and confronting Monica Warner. Unlike David Warner, who had always treated Jo with kindness and respect, Monica had disliked The Bronx native since they first met, her mother's instincts telling her when the girls were still teenagers, that Jo was in love with her daughter.

“Give them a few moments, Jo”, Mrs. G. advised her in measured tones. “They went out front. Let them sort it out.”

“If that...if Monica does anything to upset Blair in the next couple of days, we're gonna back here, holding another wake.” The tone of her voice was pure ice. Edna knew Jo didn't mean the words, but it could foreshadow trouble. Jo did relent, and wait for her girlfriend to come back into the service.

It took a few minutes, but Blair appeared, her mother behind her. From the looks of things, both women were giving the appearance of normalcy-if such thing existed in a situation like this-pleasantly smiling at others, striking up conversations. Jo wasn't fooled.

About thirty minutes later, Jo was talking to one of the guests, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She expected it to be Blair, but when she turned around...

“Hello, Joanna”, the voice said coolly.

Jo turned, trying to keep her expression neutral. “Monica.”

“Might I have a few words with you, my dear?” The sickly sweetness in the woman's voice wanted to make Jo laugh in her face. But for Blair's sake, she held off.

The two moved to an anteroom near the main area. “What can I do for you, Monica?”

“Not even a, 'Oh, I'm so sorry at the loss of your ex-husband', or any condolence?”

“The only one who gets my condolence through all this is Blair, and David's family. Blair watched the towers collapse, Monica. She came home with debris and soot all over her. Had David asked Blair to go with him that morning...” That thought had never occurred to Jo, until that moment, and she was forced to turn away from her antagonist for a quick moment.

“Well, thank God”, Monica said in a voice, for once, that wasn't dripping with contempt, “that didn't happen. The whole world has turned upside down.”

Jo took a breath, turning back around. “That may be the first thing that you and I have ever agreed on, Monica. Again-what do you want?”

“I just want to remind you that I am Blair's mother, and that I won't abide you hurting her in any way.”

Now Jo did laugh, almost hysterically. “You don't even call after what happened, won't even answer her messages, and you talk to _me_ about hurting her? You've got some fuckin' nerve, lady.”

Monica flinched, almost reaching out to strike Jo, but she demurred. “Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady.”

“Let's get something straight here, Monica: you're more than welcome to be here. David was a huge part of your life, and obviously Blair is the living proof that you two once loved each other.” The word “once” came out with extra emphasis. “I'm in love with your daughter; she's in love with me. We are very happy together, and if anyone is going to put out a warning about anyone hurting Blair, it's me warning you, not the other way around.”

Both women were breathing heavily by this point. “You don't cause any scenes, or embarrass Blair, you'll have no problems with me, Monica.” She moved in dangerously close to the older woman. “But if you do anything to hurt or embarrass Blair, after all she's been through since this happened, and you'll be dealing with me.”

“Is that a threat, Jo?” Monica looked at her sharply.

“It's not a threat, it's a promise. Be on your best behavior, and stay out of my hair, and we'll be good. But I won't let you hurt her in any way while you're here.”

After a few seconds more of the cold stare-down, Jo turned on her heels, and without a look back, headed back out to find her lover. Monica shook a little as she took a cleansing breath.

* * *

To both Blair and Jo's surprise, Monica did not cause any scenes that day, and did not try to make the Wake all about herself, the woman deferring to Blair. Blair could tell by the glances between her mother and her lover that they had exchanged some words, the blonde making a note to sit down with both of them-alone-before the funeral. She didn't trust her mother any further than she could throw her. She trusted Jo implicitly, and she knew whose side she would take if it came to any unpleasantness.

But for this night, Blair only wanted to be around her true family: Jo, Mrs. Garrett, Natalie, Tootie, and Rose and Charlie Polniaczek. Rose and Charlie had only seen Blair twice since that fateful morning, both times Blair was almost non-communicative. Blair felt she had a fence to mend because of that.

As Jo's parents walked into the apartment, Rose made a beeline to Blair, enveloping her in a comforting embrace.  
  
“Oh, Rose”, Blair said, the racking sobs starting again, “it's good to see you again.”

“Honey, you know Charlie and I are here for you. It's okay.”

“You know”, Blair said, as her sobs subsided, “I know you've been here twice since that day, but both days, I was like a zombie. I'm sorry for ignoring the two of you.”

Rose looked at Blair, putting her cheeks in both palms and smiling at the blonde. “Blair, you have nothing to apologize for. We understand-we still do. You know we'll drop everything for the both of you if it's needed.”

“I know”, Blair said with another hug. “I miss Daddy so much.”

“I know you do, sweetheart, I know.” Rose ran a hand through Blair's hair. “Your father was a good man-despite the fact that Charlie and I weren't in his...circle, if you will, he always treated us with dignity, respect and kindness. And we know he raised a magnificent daughter.” Once more, Blair melted in her almost mother-in-law.

Charlie came up next, not saying a word, kissing Blair on the cheek, and wrapping her up protectively. “I always enjoyed talking to your dad, Blair. I even finally got comfortable calling him David, and not Mr. Warner.”

Blair laughed through her tears. “He tried to get you to do that for years, Charlie. Daddy told me on more than one occasion how much he admired both of you, and was glad we overcame our own differences.”

“He was a good man, Blair, and I'll be damned if I can say I have any idea what you're going through, because I don't. But just know we love you and support you and Joey.”

The conversation lightened up after that, stories that had been told a million times, it seems, about life at Eastland, or when one of the girls were growing up, and a few stories about Blair and her father made the evening far more joyful than sad. Blair felt as good as she had in weeks by the end of the evening, Jo keeping her close to her side.

“I know how worried you've all been about me, and I guess it's justified”, Blair said with a shrug. “But I'm getting better. Having Jo next to me has taken so much pressure off me, although I've told her that I haven't been taking care of her.”

“You're a team”, Edna noted with a smile. “The old saying of two becoming one? This is part of it-it isn't a competition or keeping score of who has done more of this or that. If you balance each other out, give the best of yourself at all times to the other, that's what matters.”

“I've been tryin' to get that through all that blonde hair, Mrs. G”, Jo said with an impish grin, squeezing Blair's hand as she did so.

“At least I'm not a neanderthal...neanderthal.” Everyone chuckled, Blair leaning in and kissing Jo's cheek.

“That's the best medicine of all”, Charlie said with a wink. “Just you two keep actin' goofy, and you'll have no problems.”

“I'll take that as a compliment”, Blair said with a laugh. “At least I think.” She walked over and hugged Charlie as her thanks for the support.

* * *

Jo went to bed first, which was unusual over the last month. Some days Blair had not even gotten out of bed, even during the day, the shades pulled, the lights off, the room dark. Today, for some reason, Blair came out of her isolation a little. It gave Jo some measure of hope that her lover was coming to terms with the death of her father. She wouldn't push her.

Jo was on her back, eyes open, her arms akimbo behind her head, laying naked without the blankets on when Blair came out of the bathroom. As was always the case, Blair was naked herself, Jo still in awe when seeing her nude, hourglass figure, counting her blessings again for what she had.

The few times Blair had crawled into bed last since the 11th, she had been all but silent. Jo was expecting the same tonight. Yet tonight, immediately Blair turned to snuggle into Jo's side, her hand cupping one of Jo's generous breasts, Blair softly squeezing it.

“I know the last month has been as hard on you the last month as it has been for me, Joey”, Blair confessed. “And I know you don't want me to apologize, but I've been almost silent to you since all this happened.”

“Shh, as I keep telling ya, love, I'm here for you, always, forever, and that ain't changin'. You've been through hell and back, babe. You were right down there when it all happened, saw the buildings collapse. I wish I could have kept you from seein' all of that.”

“I know, but in some ways, I'm glad I did see it, in a weird sort of way. Whatever illusions I had about this world are gone now. In some ways, I think I was still that naïve, rich, Daddy's girl that has always gotten what she wanted. This was reality, slapping me in the face.”

“I don't know about that, Princess”, Jo objected. “The few times you've said anything, you've mentioned seeing people jump-actually jump from the top, knowing there was no hope. Is part of that because you think...”

Blair stopped her. “No. I don't think Daddy jumped. God knows, faced with that choice, of either surely burning up or having to jump, I might have chosen the latter, but knowing my father, I'm sure, if he made it through the initial impact, he was try to calmly get people to safety. But we'll never know, will we?”

“No, we won't, baby. Maybe that's why it's so hard.” Jo turned Blair on her side, pressing her body against her lover's. “But whatever I can do to make it easier for you, it doesn't matter what-if you need to beat the snot out of me to get it outta your system, I'm here for you. No conditions, hon.”

Blair's lips turned up at the corners. “I've often felt like beating the snot out of you, you barbarian, but seriously, knowing that you'd do that, just makes me love you even deeper. All I ask”, Blair said, touching Jo's face, “is that you give me just a little more time? Getting through the funeral in two days will help, but just let me get through this, and I promise, I'll treat you better.”

“You haven't treated me bad, blondie, so stow that”, Jo said flatly. “Get that outta your blonde head, will ya? You put up with me being a basket case for over a year, and you never flinched. Well, I ain't gonna flinch. There's no time limit on any of this, sweetheart. When you're ready to continue on, I'm here. I'm always here.”

Blair tenderly kissed her lover, realizing how much she had missed feeling Jo's bare breasts against her own. She wasn't ready for the emotion of love-making right now. She didn't want to make love and have her body rack with sobs during the event.

 _Soon, Joey,_ Blair said in the silence of her mind. _Soon_.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_Forgive, sounds good_   
_Forget, I’m not sure I could_   
_They say time heals everything_   
_But I’m still waiting_   
  
_I’m through with doubt_   
_There’s nothing left for me to figure out_   
_I’ve paid a price_   
_And I’ll keep paying_   
  
_I’m not ready to make nice_   
_I’m not ready to back down_   
_I’m still mad as hell and_   
_I don’t have time to go round and round and round_

_It’s too late to make it right_   
_I probably wouldn’t if I could_   
_‘Cause I’m mad as hell_   
_Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Not Ready To Make Nice, The Chicks_

“ **And so we commend the spirit of** David Matthew Warner, into the hands of Almighty God. May he find eternal peace. This we ask through Christ our Lord, Amen.”

At the moment, only a headstone marked the site where David Warner was “buried”. At the moment, however, there were still no remains to bury. If, by some chance, some were found and identified to be his, Blair had already left instructions for those remains to be buried in an urn at the site, and for her to be notified. For now, it was enough for Blair to know that her father was at rest. His spirit is what mattered to Blair, not so much his remains.

Blair stepped up in front of those gathered at the funeral-some two hundred this time. On her right was Jo, Blair tightly holding her girlfriend's hand, and on her left, by agreement, her mother Monica. The three woman had hashed the arrangement out, Jo still wary of Monica making a scene.

“On behalf of myself, my mother”, she turned toward her mother who acknowledged with a nod of her head, “my father's brother and sister, I want to thank each and everyone of you today for attending this service for my father, David Warner. We all truly believe Daddy is at rest, knowing he lived his lift with grace and dignity. We must all remember today, that we are sharing our grief not just among ourselves, as family and friends of my father, but as an entire nation, who suffered a collective loss just under a month ago. In the true spirit of our nation, we've rallied to one another, lifted each other up. As we try to regain some semblance of normalcy, let us not leave that spirit behind us, but embrace it now, and in the future. Thank you, God Bless you all.”

* * *

While Blair made the rounds at the reception following the funeral, Monica and Jo were outside. It was a gusty, chilly day, most appropriate as the two women talked.

“Are you flying back to France soon?”

Monica knew Jo wasn't worrying about her flight schedule. “I'm going to remain in the New York area for at least a few days. I need to catch up with some old friends.”

“And what about your daughter?”

Monica looked at Jo with confusion. “What about Blair?”

“I ain't talking about Blair, Monica”, Jo said sharply. “I'm talking about Bailey-you know the younger one who you always seem to abandon at the drop of a hat when you get tired of playing Mommy? That daugh...”

Monica's hand whipped out and she slapped Jo hard across the face. “How _dare_ you say such things about me, you fuckin' lesbian.”

Jo had never heard Monica curse before, and it had her off-balance, at least for a moment. “What? I hit too close to home, Monica?” Jo rubbed the back of her hand across the growing red mark. “I mean, you have a history of leaving your daughters to fend for themselves.”

“You listen to me, you bitch”, Monica said, her whole body shaking. “I have no idea what my ex-husband saw in you that he was so fond of, or what my daughter sees in you, or why she would ever want to fuck a drug addict like you. But I have my own eyes and ears, Joanna, and I know more than you think.”

“You mean like those articles in _The Post_? Like having someone stalk us and take pictures of us?” _Two could play this game,_ Jo thought, giving a predatory smile to her rival.

“How...” Monica stopped short, knowing Jo had her dead to rights, but she wouldn't admit that now.

“I have my means, Jo”, Monica hissed. “That's all I'll say. I can't stop my daughter from being in love with you, but I can make _your_ life uncomfortable if I choose to do so.”

Suddenly, a light went on in Jo's head. “This...this is about Warner International, isn't it? _Isn't it_?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Jo”, Monica said dismissively, but it was a weak deflection.

“Bullshit you don't. You're going after control of the company!” Jo gave a surprised laugh. “I ain't the smartest tool in the shed, Monica, and I've never asked Blair about her holdings in the company, but...that's it.” A crazy smile lit up her face. “Blair has a bigger share in the company than you do, and now with David's passing, she'll have even a bigger piece, and unless you can convince Blair that...” Suddenly anger swept over Jo's face. “You don't give a _shit_ about Blair, you're just trying to use her relationship with me to somehow get control of Warner International.”

Monica turned white. She hadn't expected Jo Polniaczek to be smart enough to figure it out, but she had. For a moment, Monica Warner didn't know what to do. She recovered quickly.

“Whatever, Jo”, Monica said offhandedly, “my business is mine. I've never liked you, and I never will. I still think you're in it for the money.”

Jo laughed loudly at that. “And you're not? How much money would you have under your belt if you had controlling interest in Warner International? Listen to me, Monica”, Jo said, dropping the gantlet, “Blair won't play your games. I don't care a lick about her money, and I never have. You can chose to believe that or not. But I will _not_ allow you to use either one of us as a pawn for your own selfish interests.”

With that, Jo turned without a backward glance, leaving a stunned Monica Warner to stare into thin air.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any more drama, although Jo and Monica kept an eye on one another, but both behaved. Blair had noticed the long-distance interaction, and reminded herself to talk to Jo that night at home. She suspected the two had talked again, but wasn't sure if that were true.

Jo pre-empted Blair's talk, pulling her aside near the end of the reception. Blair made sure she spoke first.

“Did you and Mother have another...” Then Jo noticed the red mark on Jo's left cheek. “Did someone hit you, Jo?”

“Speaking of your mother”, Jo said quietly, looking directly at Blair. “Yeah, we had an interesting discussion a while ago.” Jo saw the rage build in her lover's face. “Blair, I'm fine, babe, but...like tomorrow we need to talk to Mr. Levine?”

“To Dennis?” Jo was referring to Dennis Levine, the Vice-President for Corporate Security for the entire Warner International Corporation. “Why do we need to talk to Dennis?”

“Because”, Jo said in an unyielding voice, “I think your mom is gonna make a move to take over the company. She didn't say anything, but she didn't deny it. I've never snooped into your finances, Princess, and I don't plan to start, but I think you have far more than almost a half a 'bil, with a lot of it in Warner stock...am I right?”

Blair knew people always under-estimated how intelligent Jo was, and how she could think on her feet. “Yes, that's right, and I know with Daddy's passing, he has left all of his shares to me as well. He left none for Mother.”

“Jesus Christ”, Jo breathed, not having quite gone that far in her thinking. “And that's only part of his inheritance, am I right?”

“You're right, Joey”, Blair said tensely.

“Do you know how much he left you, stocks, property, everything else?”

“I do know.”

Jo blew out a breath. “Like I said, I ain't no butinski, but when we get home, you need to tell me about all of it, honey.”

“That's fair enough, Joey. Although Dennis was one of dad's closest friends, and I know for a fact he has the exact numbers, and access to Daddy's Last Will and Testament. And I'm sure Mother will try to contest it.”

“Oh, she will, but she wants to use me to get you to give her all your holdings in Warner. She wants to punish you because, as she just told me, I'm a fuckin' dyke.”

Blair was stunned. Even for her mother, that was going absurdly far. “She called you that?”

“I'm used to it, babe”, Jo said, dismissively. “What I'm not used to is someone trying to leverage the love of my life in a hostile takeover of a business.”

“My God”, Blair exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. “You're right, Joey, this is beyond you and me, if it's true.”

“I'm convinced it is, sweetie. She told me she's remaining in the New York area for the time being.”

“Would she dare move that quickly after Daddy was buried?” The hurt and indignation on Blair's face was like a stab in Jo's heart.

“I doubt it, but I think she'll be planting the seeds, as it were.”

* * *

Near the end of the reception, Dwight, who was well-known to Dennis Levine, moved over toward the man.

“Mr. Levine”, Dwight said, completely business-like.

“What can I do for you, Dwight?”

“If I may have a private word with you, sir?”

“Of course.” Dennis turned to the two people who he was conversing with and smiled. “Excuse me, my apology, but I'll be right back.”

They stepped into an empty area of the building.

“What's up, Dwight?”

“Sir”, he said, reaching into his pocket, and handing a note to the man, “this is from Ms. Warner. I don't know what it's about, but from the look on Blair's face when she handed it to me, I believe it's urgent.”

Dennis looked at the note. “ _Your office, tomorrow at 11am? Jo will be with me. I know you have access to Daddy's will, and my financial portfolio. Those will be needed. Please flush this down a toilet when you're done. Blair.”_

Dennis patted Dwight on the side of his arm, and smile. “Thank you, Dwight, I appreciate the heads up.”

“You're welcome sir, have a good evening.


	5. Chapter 5

V

_Kýrie, eléison  
Kýrie, eléison  
Kýrie  
  
The wind blows hard against this mountainside  
Across the sea into my soul  
It reaches into where I cannot hide  
Setting my feet upon the road  
  
My heart is old, it holds my memories  
My body burns a gem-like flame  
Somewhere between the soul and soft machine  
Is where I find myself again  
  
Kýrie, eléison  
Down the road that I must travel  
Kýrie, eléison  
Through the darkness of the night  
  
Kýrie, eléison  
Where I'm going, will you follow?  
Kýrie, eléison  
On a highway in the light  
  
When I was young, I thought of growing old  
Of what my life would mean to me  
Would I have followed down my chosen road  
Or only wished what I could be  
  
Kýrie, eléison  
Down the road that I must travel  
Kýrie, eléison  
Through the darkness of the night _

_Kýrie, Mr. Mister_

11am, The Next Morning, Warner Tower

**Dennis Levine knew this wasn't** simply about Jo and Blair going over Blair's finances, that would be too easy. Not with the cloak and dagger of the day before. Something was going on, and the two women felt he needed to know about it.

“Come on in, ladies”, he said cordially. He had barely spoken to Blair or Jo the day before, and he needed to make amends for that, going to Blair first. “I want to apologize, Blair, for not making more time to talk to you yesterday.” He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Your father was one of my best friends, ever, and I should have talked to you more.”

“Dennis, don't think twice about it”, Blair said with a sad smile. “Daddy knew you were one of the good guys, and so do I.”

He turned to Jo. “How are you doing, Jo? I apologize for not reaching out to you as well.”

“I'm doing fine, sir”, Jo said respectfully. She wasn't close to Levine like Blair was, but he had always treated her well. “Just working hard at my business.”

Dennis smiled. “I know my son is coming home for Christmas, and he's a big biker. I'll make sure he drops by to visit you.” He indicated for the women to sit. “Now, something is obviously brewing, so I yield this meeting to the two of you.”

Jo looked at Blair and nodded. “First of all, Dennis, I need to know what my net worth is, which would include my inheritance from Daddy-cash, property, company stock, the works.

“Very well”, he said evenly, already having the file ready to pull up on a very heavily encrypted system. He scanned the information to make sure it's what he knew was true, nodded, then looked at the two women. “All told, once David's inheritance goes through to you, Blair, and that includes cash, property, holdings, stock in Warner, as of this day, you'd have a net worth of $5.2 billion.”

Blair didn't move a muscle. Jo, on the other hand, almost fainted. Blair thought her girlfriend actually would faint for a moment. “Joey?”

Dennis had a mini-fridge in his office, and he pulled out a cold bottle of water. “Take some water Jo”, he said with a little grin, knowing that what he had said would knock most people for a loop.

Jo recovered quickly, but still look dazed. “Did...did he...” She looked from Blair to Dennis, “...five _billion_?”

“That's correct, Mrs. Polniaczek.”

“Jesus”, she breathed. “I thought you were loaded when you told me you had about four-hundred mil, honey. Five bil? Good God.”

“Thank you, Dennis”, Blair said calmly. She turned to Jo. “Honey, why don't you tell Dennis about the conversation you had with Mother yesterday at the reception?”

Jo went through the entire conversation with Monica Warner, and how Monica had never liked Jo from day one, even when she was a young teenager. She told him every detail about the last two times she and Blair's mother had talked, and how Monica had struck her. Jo told him of her suspicion that, with David gone, Monica would try to exact revenge on Jo taking her daughter away from her (at least in her mind), but driving Blair from the company, or forcing her to give her mother control.

Dennis kept a steady eye on Jo the whole time. It was being recorded by two different recording devices, and if he felt there was any merit to the story, he would review it later.

When Jo finished, Dennis turned off both recorders with a single button at his desk, and blew out an impressive breath. “I can't say any of this is iron-clad proof, ladies, but I've known Monica for years, and I know she's never lost her interest in Warner International. And all of this because you two are in love?”

Blair handled that. “Not at first. Mother never liked how Jo was raised, where she was from, that she rode motorcycles and liked to use her hands fixing things. She wasn't a proper girl in Mother's eyes. Somewhere along the line, I think she knew that Jo had fallen in love for me, and it just increased her dislike of Jo. Whether she could pull something like this off, I don't know, but I'll wager she has her own sources and allies inside the company. A company this big is a good place to hide someone like that.”

Dennis nodded. “Of that, you're right. It wouldn't be the first time, and it won't be the last. Personally, I think if she is planning this, she won't move right away. Monica's always been worried about optics”, Dennis said with a cold smile, “and it would look like bad form if she moved right after David's death. But can have my own eyes and ears stay alert.”

“Mr. Levine”, Jo asked, “is there any way for Monica to simply get at Blair's assets? I can run my business”, she said with a small smile, “but this is way out of my league.”

“No, she can't”, Levine said firmly. “David had Blair's part of the inheritance locked up years ago-in the computer, of course, at least now. It would be nary impossible for Monica to even touch. I think, if she does move, it'll be a much more open and public operation. By that I mean, she very well drag both your names through the mud when the time comes.”

Blair felt anger, but also a deep sadness. She loved her mother, despite her Mother all but abandoning her when she was a teenager-and now doing the same to her half-sister, Bailey. But Monica Warner had given her life, and enough security financially to last ten or twenty lifetimes. But if her mother did go through with that, how could Blair ever reconcile any of it?

Blair Warner knew one thing: she knew she would come out of this in one piece, but she would be damned if she let her mother tear Jo to shreds in public.

* * *

It would have come as no surprise to Blair, Jo, and Dennis, that Monica was already beginning to plan. They were correct-it was bad form to move right after the death of her ex-husband, whom she did adore, even after their divorce. And they were right that she had her own sources and assets inside Warner International.

David Warner had been as well-liked as any CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation, yet even the most liked had their enemies and detractors. David was no exception.

One of those he had battled with on and off was Frank Tansey, who was Executive Vice-President, South American division. The title basically meant he was the head honcho over everything the company did in South America. There was a reason he was based in South America, Buenos Aires, Argentina, to be exact.

He was brilliant, of that there was no doubt. He came from a prominent New York business family that wasn't quite to the level of the Warner's, the St. Clair's, or the Worthington's, but they had some clout. He had done quite well coming up through the ranks of Warner International, but had butted heads with David Warner for the last ten years over what, as Frank would say, was David's “anal” attitude on ethics, especially in dealing with governments.

David Warner had his suspicions about Tansey, but nothing was ever proven that showed he had done anything illegal, although certainly blurred the line between ethical and non-ethical behavior in the past. David had him banished to South America, far enough away that he wouldn't be a constant thorn in David's side, but close enough, in the same Hemisphere, to keep tabs on him.

Frank Tansey, like everyone else, was stunned when it was learned David Warner had died in the 9/11 attacks, and, despite their cool relationship, it had shaken him up, just like the entire event had shaken up the entire globe. But with every setback came opportunity. Frank Tansey was in town to pay his respects to David, and David, like Monica Warner, sensed a long-term opportunity.

Plus, he and Monica had had a brief, intense affair about a decade ago. Never mind he was only seven years older than Blair.

* * *

“David's funeral was two days ago, and you're already planning to walk all over him?” Frank Tansy laughed as he knocked back part of his bourbon, Monica Warner not looking amused.

“Of course not, Frank”, she replied, exasperated. “I loved David, you know that. I want a decent amount of time to go by, but then I want to get to work on taking over the majority share in the company, and making you CEO. You're as brilliant as David was, but you don't let...some things get in the way.”

“In other words, I'm a no-good, son-of-a-bitch”, he said, glaring at her.

“Stop that”, Monica pleaded. “You are not. You are not a bad person at all, Frank, but David toed the ethical line far too tight. In an international conglomeration like Warner, that can cost you money and influence.”

“I have to agree with that.” He took another sip. “You know, people think I hated David, but I really didn't. Like you said, he was brilliant. I've never known a more astute business mind in my life, but I agree that he could have taken Warner even higher. And before we go any further, Monica, _exactly_ do you have in mind? Because we both know who is standing in your way in acquiring the company.”

She gave Frank a broad outline of what she was thinking. She didn't have specifics, at least not yet. It was too son for that, but those would come into focus. To say Frank Taney was astounded by what he heard was a mild understatement.

“Jesus, Monica, that's cold-hearted”, Frank Taney said with wonder, “even for you. You want to get your daughter completely out of Warner Corporation, and do it by demonizing and destroying her lover?” He shook his head. “And what about Blair?”

“What about her?” Monica rose and freshened her own drink. “I'm not going to leave her destitute by any means, Frank. But I'll be damned if that skank from The Bronx makes a fortune off of my family name.”

“ _David's_ family name, you mean?”

“I kept his name, and I've always been proud of it.” She narrowed her eyes. “I've noticed how taken aback you are to my general idea, but you haven't said no, have you?”

“And I'm not saying yes, either, at least at this time, Monica.”

“C'mon, Frank”, Monica admonished the man, trying to flatter his testosterone level, “you always said you could run Warner International better than anyone. Here's your chance.”

“And I still believe that, Monica”, starting to lose his patience at being pushed. “You don't even have a clear-cut plan yet, for Chrissake. Let's see what happens over the next few months, and then meet again?”

Monica knew that was the best she was going to get out of the man this day, so she accepted that. She was certain his ego-as well as other things-could be stroked enough to get him onboard. Monica wasn't beneath using sex to get her way. She had done it before.

* * *

Blair had told Jo that she was going to take a solo ride on her motorcycle for a short time to, as she told her lover, “just to clear my head, and get some think in perspective.” Jo trusted Blair with her life, and while she hated not going with Blair, she let the blonde do as requested. Jo reasoned that she had done that many times herself-one time riding off for five years, but that was a different story-and that it oftentimes cleared her mind.

As Blair tooled up along the Hudson, she had the thought of going to Peekskill, but changed her mind. She had told Jo she needed time to think, and that meant in solitude, not running to Mrs. Garrett. Blair had become a convert to riding motorcycles, and wondered why the hell she had waited so long to take Jo up on the long-standing offer to learn to ride.

She headed into Connecticut, to a place called Mianus River Park, only about an hour's ride from Manhattan, just north of the city of Stamford, which sat along the Atlantic Coast. She parked her bike there, and took a leisurely walk along a small, meandering creek. Finding a large rock next to the water, Blair sat down, took her jacket off, and simply looked at the softly flowing water, as a few birds called to each other.

Life had changed greatly for Blair Warner in the last month. It had changed for everyone, to be sure, but on a personal level, she no longer had her father, the one constant in her entire life to this point. He was gone, Blair not knowing if they would ever find anything of him, and with his departure came an uncertainty that she wasn't comfortable with.

It wasn't about money. Even if her mother did try to make a play for her father's company, Blair would still be incredibly rich by any normal standard. She wasn't worried about herself, as her father had schooled her about possible pitfalls if she ever joined the company. It was Gospel inside Warner International Corporation that, someday, Blair Warner would be the CEO, and among the most powerful business people on the planet.

She loved working at Warner International. Her job was never boring, she worked with some truly incredible people, and she had earned respect, not just had it conferred it on her because of her name. She had been given recognition far and wide at Warner International for her quick decision making and keeping her employees as calm as possible on September 11th. Even after she knew her father was probably dead, she regrouped, and did what he would have demanded of any employee-get the job done first, and grieve later. She herself had been proud in how she had handled herself on that horrific day.

Her worry was the one person that was the obvious target, if Monica Warner made a move-that being Jo. Jo didn't have a pretentious bone in her body. Blair would admit to anyone that Jo had never once asked about Blair's wealth-it didn't even come into play in their daily lives, even though they both knew that they were financially secure. One reason Jo had worked so hard to establish Brooklyn Honda-Kawasaki was her pride, and her determination to be her own women in the world, even as she desperately loved Blair.

Yet now there was a hole in Blair's life that Jo couldn't even fill. Blair, now, was the last living heir to David Warner's empire, and could be the power of the company in a matter of years.

But was that what Blair Warner wanted? Jo had taught her that money was such a superficial thing, that was nice to have, but couldn't compare with heart-pounding intensity of loving someone so completely that it permeated every pore, every molecule in your body. That's what she had with Jo. A mere kiss from Jo still sent electricity through Blair, and the intensity and passion of their love-making had only increased since they had been together.

After a few hours, her mind did feel more at ease. She knew she would make no decision on anything without talking to Jo, and finding their path together. When she mounted her bike to return home, she had some definite ideas of what that future could include.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination  
  
You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you  
  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

_Beautiful Day, U2_

The Next Morning

**Blair made sure to wake up before Jo.** Her ride the night before had breathed new life into the blonde, and she was seeing things clearer now than she had since before the attacks. She wanted to spend a good portion of the day talking to Jo, who had this day off, but would go back to work the following day. She wanted to talk to Jo about a few things that had been coming to her mind.

But first, she had something else to do with Jo, that they hadn't done in almost a month.

Blair rose after waking, making sure no alarm was on. She slipped into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, shaving while showering, then drying off rapidly afterward. She grabbed a small bottle from the medicine cabinet on Jo's side of the bathroom, then headed out to the bedroom.

She deliberately stopped to take in Jo's naked body. Jo was on her back, one hand on her flat stomach, the other behind her head, the woman's perfect, magnificent breasts, slowly moving up and down with Jo's gentle breathing. Her eyes wandered lower, where Jo's legs were slightly spread, taking in the site of the very small, shortly-cut strip of pubic hair that adorned her lover, just a hint of Jo's folds making Blair lick her lips. She quietly lay down next to Jo.

Blair turned toward her lover, drinking in the site of her beautiful lady, almost crying in thanks for how lucky she was. Turning on her side, she put her right hand above her head, then ran her left hand ever so lightly over Jo's abdomen, feeling a slight twitch, but it didn't wake Jo.

Feeling braver, she turned in toward Jo a little more, moving her left hand up Jo's stomach, running fingers softly between Jo's tipped mounds, Jo again slightly moving but not waking. Blair wasn't surprised. They both slept naked, and often rubbed against each other during the night. Had they not become used to the friction, they'd have never been able to sleep.

Blair moved her hand across Jo's torso, gently cupping then squeezing the brunette's right breast, ghosting a finger over the nipple, the tip instantly pebbling. Blair smiled, as Jo slowly started to wake. She kneaded the soft, erotic flesh a little harder, this time rubbing her index finger around the ever-hardening nipple.

A moan escaped Jo's lips.

With that, Blair changed tactics, sitting up next to Jo, removing her left hand and placing the right hand on Jo's other breast, giving it the same loving treatment. Sliding her left hand back down Jo's abdomen, she first fingered the short, soft hair above her genitals, then slide two fingers down, separating Jo's folds, another loud moan leaving Jo's lips.

“Joey”, Blair said softly, “hey, baby.”

Jo opened her eyes to see the most loving look that Blair had ever given her, a smile caressing her face. “Hey Princess, you know what? I love you.”

Blair stopped her ministrations for a moment, leaning down and capturing Jo's lips in a warm, searing kiss. “I love you, too, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“You ain't...you ain't gonna stop what you're doing, are ya?”

Blair giggled. “I hadn't planned on it.”

“Music to my ears. But before we start, I _really_ gotta pee, honey, and I ain't into that.” They both giggled loudly, Blair slapping Jo on her ass as she headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

Two Hours Later

The intensity that Blair had been making love all morning was at a level Jo had never seen before. It was so passionate, so demanding, so loving that it stole Jo's breath. Jo had suspected their first love-making since the attacks and everything that had transpired would be intense, but she was in awe of her partner.

Blair was paying Jo back, as she had wanted to do for months. Switching positions from their St. Lucia trip, Jo had a few pillows under her back so she was slightly inclined, her legs spread wide, Blair's left leg between Jo's right leg and arm, standing on her right leg, which was between both of Jo's. Blair was rocking and grinding her labia forcefully against Jo's, panting loudly, but keeping a pace that had Jo spinning.

Blair slightly changed her position, the clit's now in direct contact, both of them crying in aching lust.

“God, Joey...I love this...it's like I'm part of you. I can feel your clit on mine, baby!”

“Keep grindin', Princess. Oh, goddamn, keep fucking me!”

“I don't ever wanna stop fucking you, Joey”, Blair cried in a falsetto voice. “Never, God!”

They kept it up, for a good twenty minutes, having to stop only once briefly to add some water-soluble lubricant, but the pace never slackened.

Both of them had climaxed at least five times since starting, forgetting the actual count,but Today they were insatiable, as Blair had said, simply not wanting to stop. As their pace ground on, Jo made a minor adjustment to her position, their clit's now slamming into each other, both literally screamed, Blair leaning down, Jo leaning up for a fiery kiss, their breathing now uneven, small cries punctuating almost every breath.

“Princess, Jo panted, “please...come...come with me baby.”

Still leaning close to Jo, Blair one more time ground down even harder, her back and neck snapping back, letting out a joyous cry of release, still thrusting her hips up and down. Watching her lover in awe, Jo's back went stiff, and she, too, yelled her own cry, as their climaxes came down like thunderbolts from Heaven. Blair continued to cry, continued to grind her center into Jo's coming again, Jo barely hanging on from her first orgasm, when she, too, was rocked with another, equally intense one.

Blair slowed, but did not stop, wanting to wring every last ounce of passion from both of them, their cries softening, but their breathing still in shambles. Slowly they both stilled, Blair at last gently dropping down on top of her lover, their breasts, sweat glistening from them, drew together, the two settling into a slow, loving kiss.

“I love you so much, Joey”, Blair said, near tears at the ferocity of their exertion of the last couple of hours. “Love you so much. I haven't...” Blair shuddered in mid-sentence, “had the chance to show you much lately, baby, but I love you beyond all reason.”

Jo ran her fingers through Blair's sweat-soaked hair-their entire bodies soaked in sweat and the desire they had emptied out this morning. “I'm yours until the end of all things, Blair Warner. Words don't express how much I love you.”

“I think a nap is in order, you grease monkey.”

Jo shuddered with laughter. “We just woke up...well, two hours ago, that is.”

“Nap”, Blair moaned with her own chuckle. “They we'll take a bath together, and do...who knows what else today, Joey. She had rolled off of Jo, looking over at her. “There's some things I want to bounce off you today.”

“All that thinkin' you did yesterday on your ride?”

Blair nodded. “It really cleared my mind, honey. I've got some new perspectives, and I want to share them with you.”

“Sounds like a plan, Princess.”

Despite Jo's mild protestations about a nap, both dozed off minutes later.

* * *

Normally, when they took a shower together, Jo leaned against the tub while Blair settled into Jo's front. This time, they reversed positions, with Blair's back against the tub, and her arms wrapped around Jo, who snuggled back into her lover.

“We really needed that this morning, Princess”, Jo said, her head back against one of Blair's shoulders. “We've been under so much stress lately. This has been such a crazy month.”

“I can't argue with you there, Joey”, Blair agreed. “I've felt like I was going to explode the last few weeks. I was going out of my mind.”

“Well, you exploded a few times this morning, love, and your mind is still there.”

Blair gave an amused chuckle. “Don't be so sure, grease monkey. You pretty well blew my mind-and other parts of me”, she continued, Jo laughing. “I'm still kinda dizzy from all that sex.”

“It's amazing, blondie”, Jo said in wonder, “that even after three years, we get closer and closer, we fall more and more in love, and the sex just keeps gettin' better and better.”

“It's that soul-mate thing, sweetheart, I'm convinced of it. I still think very few people get a chance in love to love someone the way we love each other. We're so blessed.”

“More and more each day, my love”, Jo reminded her, Blair kissing the top of her head. “So, what's on your mind after doing all that thinkin' yesterday? You think it helped?”

“Yeah, I do, Joey”, Blair confessed. “I really just emptied my mind, and contemplated not only the last month, but a lot of things in our lives.”

“Like what?”

“Well, to start, I'm wondering if I want to stay with and move up with the company.”

“But babe, you...”

Blair stilled Jo's response with a hand on her shoulder. “Hear me out, honey, please?”

Jo nodded. “I'm sorry, Blair. I shouldn't have interrupted.”

“I'm looking at it from several angles. First of all, I know I didn't react much to when Dennis announced my net worth the other day. It's not that it doesn't floor me-it does-but I've become used to such numbers when it comes to not only business, but my family.”

“I almost croaked”, Jo said seriously. “That's some serious wealth.”

“But when's enough enough, Jo? Seriously. On what I'll be worth once Daddy's inheritance comes through, you and I would be more than well off for fifty lifetimes with that kind of money. That's insane.”

“What's changed your view on that, Princess?”

“You have, Joey”, Blair said simply. Jo turned toward her, wondering what she meant.

“Keep going, babe”, Jo urged her.

“You've taught me that money, stocks, property-none of it matters if you have no love in your life. It doesn't matter all that much if you have love in your life. You've made me me see that _you_ are more precious, more important to me than any amount of money.

“Look, no matter what Mother does or doesn't do, either way, at the end of the day, you and I will never want for money. But who needs five billion dollars, Joey? That's truly obscene. I'm thinking that I'll start divesting myself of perhaps half my net worth rather quickly.”

“How would you divest it?”

Blair shrugged. “Lots of ways. Set up funds at Eastland and Langley for upkeep, modernization and expansion of both schools for years to come. I've heard there are funds starting up for the families of the fire fighters, police officers, and the EMT's who died in the attack. I'd love to help with that. I think I'd like to start a foundation to help teenagers all over the country-especially gay and lesbian teenagers-who are thrown out of their homes by their families because of who they are, and end up like you were for five years. They need resources, love, support, to see that they have value and worth.”  
  
“I love that idea, Princess”, Jo said softly. “If it helps one younger person, and keeps them from ending up on the streets, no matter what their families think of them, I'm all for it.”

“I knew you'd love that idea.” Blair hugged Jo a little tighter. “I'm sure that would be just the tip of the iceberg. I don't want to be known as Blair Warner, heiress. I want to be known as Blair Warner, woman, first and foremost, and even beyond that, as the lifelong partner and love of Jo Polniaczek.”

Jo placed her hands on Blair's arms. “No one could ask for a higher honor than that, honey. But about not staying with Warner?”

Maybe I could thwart mother simply by not playing her game?”

“Maybe”, Jo offered, “but I don't want to see her take over your dad's company.”

“Neither do I.” Blair became pensive for a moment, Jo feeling her tighten up a little.

“What is it, Princess?”

“Turn around toward me, Joey?” Jo complied. “I've been contemplating something else since after that attack, when I realized Daddy was gone. And it's something that I can't decide without you.”

“What's that, babe?”

“When Daddy died, I became the last in the line of his family. It happened so suddenly, didn't it? But just like that...”

Jo looked at her close, but didn't speak.

“I want to know what you think about you and I starting a family, and having a baby?”


	7. Chapter 7

VII

_I wasn't there that morning  
When my Father passed away  
I didn't get to tell him  
All the things I had to say_

_I think I caught his spirit  
Later that same year  
I'm sure I heard his echo  
In my baby's new born tears  
I just wish I could have told him in the living years_

_Say it loud, say it clear (oh say it clear)  
You can listen as well as you hear  
It's too late (it's too late) when we die (it's too late when we die)  
To admit we don't see eye to eye_

_In The Living Years, Mike and The Mechanics_

**Of all the things that Blair could** have said to Jo, she hadn't expected the words “family” and “baby” to be on the list. Jo suggested that they hop out of the tub, get dressed, and sit in the living room or kitchen, and seriously talk about what Blair was suggesting. She didn't want the distraction of their naked bodies pressed together while discussing it.

They actually had to make lunch because they hadn't eaten that morning, which had been consumed with love-making, and they were quite famished. Once lunch was on the table, Jo became serious.

“That was a bombshell you dropped on me, babe”, Jo said with a small smile, trying to alleviate the obvious tension that had come over Blair. “I wasn't expectin' that at all.”

Blair wasted no time. “What do you think of the idea, Joey?” Jo had rarely seen Blair so intense. “I didn't just come to think about that yesterday, but since the attack, it's been on my mind.”

“Since your father was killed in one of the towers?” Blair nodded. “First and foremost, sweetheart”, she began, grasping Blair's hand, “I am _not_ against the idea of us starting a family. With what happened recently, it brings all of our mortality into a stark light, doesn't it? But there's a lot to consider: we're both workin'. During the week, when things are normal, we both spend long days at our jobs. I know it isn't a matter of money, or hiring a nanny, but...do we really want to do that? Do we want to treat our child like Monica treats Bailey-not being there half the time for her?”

“Those are all good points, honey, and I know we can't make this decision in five minutes. But even though we've never talked about it-probably because our life has been so crazy for so long-when I committed to you, I did have a family in mind, babe.”

Jo nodded. “I have thought about it, too, Princess. Not every waking moment, obviously, but I've always wanted to be a mother. So”, Jo continued, “we both know we want to start a family someday, so we're square on that, but again, our jobs, and how we raise our child? And maybe, the most important question: which one of us gets pregnant? I'm assuming you're not talking about doing the wild thing with a guy”, Jo chided, making Blair laugh and lightening the mood, “and we're talking about artificial insemination or In Vitro _,_ but if we do this, who gets pregnant?”

That was one of the things Blair had pondered long and hard since her father's death. For her, it was an easy answer. “With Daddy just passing away, if we're going to do this, I'd like to be the one to carry our first child, Joey. In honor of my father.”

“Our first?” Jo raised an eyebrow.

“We're both only-child's, Jo, and I don't want us to have just one, if we can swing it. I'd like us to have at least two.”

Jo nodded with a smile. “That would mean that the second time around, I'm the one that gets to be with child. That's only fair, isn't it?”

“I'd love to see what you look like pregnant, Joey”, Blair giggled. “I've always heard that men get really turned on by seeing their extremely-pregnant wives naked. I have a feeling I'll feel the same way looking at you.”

“And that'll be different from now, how?” They both laughed. “But I know whatcha mean, blondie. I think you'll look sexy as hell with a belly.”

“A barbarian to the end, aren't you, Joey?”

Jo laughed. “And face it, Princess, you don't want me any other way.”

“You'll always be my barbarian, Joanna Marie. I love you just as you are.”

They decided to talk about it more in the coming weeks and months, both realizing that, after such a traumatic month, they needed to slide into some normalcy before making any decisions. They also wanted more time to discuss Blair's musings about not staying at Warner International.

* * *

Early January, 2002

Mercifully, some semblance of normalcy began to pervade not only their own lives, but that of the entire country, which was now At War in Afghanistan, going after those who had perpetrated the terrorists attacks on New York and Washington. It would never be what “normal” was before September 11th, but as with other crisis, Americans, and especially New Yorkers, were a robust bunch, and soldiered on.

Blair had gone back to work after the first of the year, needing to fill her time with something constructive. Even though she was still seriously thinking of leaving Warner International, she gave everything she had, every day, to the company, and those that worked with her.

In October, the Board of Directors at Warner International had officially made Clarence Garner CEO of the company, replacing David Warner. At his acceptance speech, he had publicly thanked Blair for what he called “her grace under pressure, and her compassion for her fellow employees”, during the hellish hours after the attacks, despite the fact that Blair full well knew her father was probably dead. She had received a standing ovation at the ceremony held in the huge meeting center at The Palm. Jo was with her, shining proudly at her lover as Blair thanked the CEO and her co-workers.

Blair and Jo were still trying to chart their future as a couple, and, possibly, as a family. They were in general agreement about wanting children, but timing was important, and the specter of her mother possibly making a move to take over Warner International, hung over them as well. Before committing to having children, Blair and Jo needed to come to terms with her future at her father's company.

* * *

The couple went out for a quiet dinner one Saturday night at a lush New York restaurant. They didn't go out to dinner all that often, as it was a matter of pride with them that they had both become decent cooks, and loved cooking for each other. Tonight, they wanted to get out and let someone pamper them while eating.

The subject was the two that had dominated their conversations since late September: Blair's role at Warner International, and starting a family.

“Just how would your mother try to do a takeover?”

“A proxy fight, most likely”, Blair said offhandedly. Proxy fights are commonly initiated by dissatisfied shareholders of a company. In a proxy battle, shareholders convene with other shareholders to use their votes to pressure management and the Board Of Directors to make changes within the company. The shareholders typically pressure the board of directors by voting against them at the annual shareholders meeting. For Warner International, that meeting would be held in Dallas in June.

“Most major shareholders are other businesses that have stock in us. I think the biggest shareholder outside of Daddy...” Blair paused, then corrected herself, “outside of me, when Daddy's Will is executed, and outside of Mother, is St. Clair Holdings, who...”

That stopped Jo cold. “Wait a sec, are you saying one of the largest shareholders is a rival corporation, run by Boots' family, who hates you guys?”

“It's not unusual, Jo”, Blair informed her. “We have stock in most of our rivals, and visa versa. A major shareholder is one that has at least ten percent of a company's stock, and anyone like that, a company listens to. The St. Clair's, I believe, have seven percent, so they're not considered a major shareholder, but...”

“How much does your mother have right now, Blair?”

“I think Mother has about ten percent.”

“So, she's considered a major, and if she got the St. Clair's on her side...but didn't those figures Dennis showed us a few months ago show that, with your stock and with the stock in your father's will, you have well over fifty percent? How could they fight you?”

“In a proxy fight, they can demand specific changes-which means someone could, conceivably, ask for my removal, or the removal of any officer.”

Jo again showed her mental agility. “And that's where I come in, right? Leading up to that, 'someone' will start a to-do about you and me-if it happens.”

“You got it, sweetie. It's one reason why I've been thinking of leaving the company. I don't want to put you through that, and I don't want how much we love each other to be turned into an ugly spectacle, Joey.”

“I don't want you to give up your professional life to protect me, babe”, Jo said earnestly. “I can take it.”

“ _You_ are my life, you barbarian! Don't you get that? Nothing else even comes close to mattering to me, honey! I have the education and, I hate to say it, the name, to get a job anywhere. Yes, I grew up with the expectation that I would be CEO someday, but that doesn't matter to me-you are all that matters, Joey.”

There was silence for a few moments, as Jo contemplated what Blair had said. “You think things could get that ugly, if it happens?”

“Jo”, Blair said patiently, “the world of international corporations is cut-throat and nasty. Daddy did his level-best to always play by the rules in an ethical way, but even Daddy could be ruthless if he had to be.”

“Jesus”, Jo breathed, “maybe I don't want you to stay in that kind of atmosphere, even as much as I admired your dad, I don't want you to end up having to do that.”

“I loved my Daddy, Jo, but I know he did some things he wasn't proud of. It's just part of the jungle of this stuff.”

“What would you do if you weren't in the company, sweetie?”

Blair shrugged. “I don't know. If I'm a mom, I can do that for a while”, she said with a smile. “But long-term, I'm not sure. Charity and foundation work? We're still young, babe.”

“What about your holdings in the company? Would you keep it, or sell it?”

“I could sell it, although that means anyone can buy it.” Blair suddenly had a sly smile come across her face. “I can give the shares to anyone. Maybe we'll keep that in mind?”

“Do you...do we have a Financial Advisor?”

Blair smiled. “You're getting the hang of 'we', aren't you? We do. The family has a firm handle our finances, Raburn and Garcetti. I'm good friends with Marla Raburn, and I'll make an appointment with her to look at some options.”

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Blair and Jo had continued to discuss both the idea of Blair leaving Warner International, and the idea of starting a family. Jo had mulled over everything they had talked about, and after one long, emotional discussion, both of them were a little frustrated that they didn't quite seem to get on exactly that same page. It had weighed on her every day, not in a bad way, but it was a huge step to consider.

After a long silence, Jo rose and went to the window, looking out at the city. She didn't say a word as she walked over there. Blair watched her closely, giving her lover a few moments to gather her thoughts. Blair eventually got up, and moved in behind Jo, putting both arms around her.

“What are you thinking, baby?” She squeezed Jo's back to her chest.

Jo was quiet for a few more moments, as if she didn't hear or feel Blair behind her. She was lost in thought. Again, Jo thought where she had been in the not-so-distant past: a hobo, a bum, and a drug addict, running away from her problems, with no hope ahead of her, separated from the only person she had ever loved outside of her family. Mercifully, she had been given a second chance-not just at life itself, but life with the woman she loved and cherished beyond anything else.

How could she deny anything to Blair? Blair had literally saved her, and not turned her back on Jo in that first, grueling year after she returned. She had been Jo's rock, the brunette owing everything to the blonde. She owed Blair everything, and she had to give Blair everything in return. With that thought, her eyes and her mind cleared.

Jo slowly turned toward Blair, looking deep into her brown eyes, Blair looking back into deep green eyes. “Blair...Princess?” She touched Blair on one cheek. “I want us to try to have that baby as soon as we can. I want us to have a family.”

Blair looked at Jo, seemingly not comprehending what her lover said at first, then a brilliant smile lit up her face, tears springing from her eyes. “Oh, Joey, baby. You mean that? I mean, you're sure? You want us to be parents.”

“Yeah, honey, I am.” Jo took both of Blair's hands, bringing them to her face, and kissing them gently. “I want something that binds us even more. I know if you get pregnant, the baby won't biologically be mine, but I think we're ready for this step. It would bring some normalcy and stability into our lives.”

Blair wrapped Jo in an enormous hug, kissing her over and over on her lips. “I love you, Jo. I love you, love you, love you, baby! What changed your mind to wait a little longer?”

“Honestly?” She looked a little ashamed at her next words. “I don't want your mom or anyone else to hurt you. If this happens, I agree with you, they'll use our relationship as a weapon. We can use our relationship to show how strong our love for each other is.” She looked at Blair cockeyed. “Does that sound a little manipulative?”

Blair laughed. “No, it doesn't, my barbarian. I think I understand what you're saying. I hate to break things down into PR, but I know this is coming. I can feel it. It would mean you and I coming out publicly as a couple, but doing it on _our_ terms, not on anyone else's.”

“I also remembered how you gave me the gift of a second chance, Princess”, Jo reminded her, on the verge of tears again. “Literally, you saved my life, and I've made a vow to give you all that I am in return. This is the best way to show my love for you.”

The tender hugs and kisses continued, a peace descending over both of them that they had, perhaps, never felt as a couple.

“I think we need to make an appointment with your financial advisor, and then your physician, and go through those options. Call both first thing Monday morning, maybe for Tuesday?”

Blair took a steadying breath, needing to control her excitement. “First thing in the morning, after you go to work, I can do that, honey.”

Jo and Blair fell into a deep, intimate kiss, the love just flooding between them, the intensity of the kiss making their legs weak. “I love you, Blair Warner. So damn much. You're gonna be a great mother.”

“You're gonna be a great mother, too, babe.” Now Blair looked at Jo with a cockeyed glance. “We can't have our child or children both call us 'mom', can we? We have to come up with names for...”

Jo stopped her with a laugh. “Babe, we aren't even preggers yet, we have plenty of time to figure out what our baby will call us.” She kissed Blair sweetly. “God, I wish it were possible for me to be the one to get your pregnant.”

“That's science fiction, grease monkey, but I wish it were possible. But I tell you what”, she continued, a lustful look covering her eyes, “maybe you can't impregnate me, baby, but I want to spend the rest of the day making love to each other.”

“We do think alike, blondie”, Jo said with a predatory grin. “Let's get naked.”


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_Sunrise, shine down a little love_   
_On the world today_   
_Make a morning so sweet_   
_That it'll have to chase my blues away_

_Oh, the moon and stars have gone_   
_And I can see the light of dawn_   
_Like a golden smile_   
_Brightening up the brand new day_   
  
_Sunrise, come wrap me in the warmth_   
_Of your crimson sky_   
_I spent a long time believin'_   
_In a dream that had passed me by_

_But the moon and stars have gone_   
_And I can see the light of dawn_   
_Like a golden smile_   
_Brightening up the morning sky_   
  
_From my bed I can hear the world outside_   
_I get up, throw my window open wide_   
_Take a breath of that fresh air_   
_Take a breath of that fresh air_   
_Fresh air_   
  
_Sunrise, shine down a little love_   
_On the world today_   
_Make a morning so sweet_   
_That it'll have to chase my blues away_

_Oh, the moon and stars have gone_   
_And I can see the light of dawn_   
_Like a golden smile_   
_Brightening up the brand new day_   
_Brand new day_

_Sunrise, Eric Carmen_

**Blair did call her physician first** , then her financial advisor, and made appointments for Tuesday so that Jo could partake in them. Blair was leaning toward preemptively leaving her father's company in the near future. Her priorities in life had drastically changed over the last three years since Jo came back into her life.

Before Jo vanished, Blair was perfectly happy with the trajectory that had been pre-determined years earlier: go to school; get a business degree; immediately after graduation starting at Warner International, and, eventually, taking over as CEO. She didn't think twice about how much money she was already worth when she entered Eastland years ago. She thought it was her birthright.

Jo had entered her life like a hurricane, and the hurricane had never left Blair Warner. Jo had an enormous effect on her life even for the five years that Jo had vanished, leaving her feeling empty and questioning her place in life, and what was truly important. When Jo miraculously was found in California, Blair's heart had began to beat again. She didn't understand what her heart was feeling back then. It had been a slow, gradual realization that Joanna Marie Polniaczek wasn't just her best friend, but that she couldn't live her life without the unrefined, tough tomboy from The Bronx.

Jo Polniaczek challenged everything Blair had assumed about life, and her place in it. That first year they had met, Blair didn't like Jo very much, and the feeling was mutual. She had never been exposed to someone like Jo before. Natalie and Tootie weren't among the snobbish class that had their children at Eastland, but they had been part of decently well-off families.

Not Jo Polniaczek.

Her parents lived paycheck to paycheck, and never could have afforded to send Jo to Eastland on their own. Jo's own natural intelligence had done that, scoring better than even Blair on the entrance exam-Blair knowing that even had she fared poorly on the exam, she would have been allowed into the school, unlike Jo.

No longer did the lofty life of a corporate executive pave her yellow brick road. It was paved with the intense, insatiable love and desire she had for Jo. She'd give up every cent she had, all for Jo. And now, she'd go through a pregnancy to have their child.

* * *

Tuesday

The first meeting was with Marla Raburn, one of Blair's financial advisors, Blair introducing Jo as her “partner” to Marla, who didn't bat an eye at the revelation. They immediately got down to business.

“First thing I want to update you on, Blair”, Marla began, “is that your father's Will should clear any hurdles and be approved for distribution within a week or two. After that, it'll take about a month for his assets to be distributed. You are getting most of it, as you know. Your mother will be getting a little. So that's going smoothly.”

Blair divulged to Marla the conversation that she and Jo had the day before, discussing what Blair could do with her stock. She didn't inform Marla about their suspicions about Blair's mother.

“If someone did try to pressure me to leave the company, Marla, what's the best way to protect my assets, and, more specifically, the company?”

Marla didn't quite understand the import of the question at first. “You'll have more than fifty percent of the company stock, Blair. You don't have to do much of anything. You control the company, for all intent and purpose, Mr. Garner being the second biggest stockholder, which goes with his position as CEO. Unless he tried to remove you, and from what you've told me, you and he get along, you're in no danger.”

“I understand that, but what we're worried about, Marla”, Blair said, trying to clarify, “is that someone could use my...partnership with Jo to make life uncomfortable for me in remaining at Warner International, and as the major stock-holder.”

Now it dawned on the advisor. “Jesus”, she muttered, “you think someone would really do that to you guys?” Marla didn't talk like a high-falutin' financial shark, which is why Blair liked her.

“Let's just say”, Jo added, speaking for the first time after formalities, “that I've had to put up with that particular bias all my life, Marla, and Blair and I have been the target of a few choice words when seen together, going back to our days at Langley, and we weren't even datin' then.”

“I never thought of it that way”, Marla admitted sheepishly. “We think we've become so enlightened, and yet there's still so much prejudice.”

“And remember”, Blair added sadly, “Jo and I have no right to get married, which we'd love to do.”

That drove the point home. “Let me summarize what you've said”, Marla said, working it out in her own mind, “you're looking at a 'what-if' of someone attacking you for who you love, and making it so uncomfortable for you to remain at the company or to hold your stock that you're forced out and to sell, right?”

“That's it in a nutshell”, Blair confirmed.

“You're thinking of leaving the company, aren't you?” Marla held up her hand when Jo gave her a sharp look. “Ms. Polniaczek”, she added quickly, “what is said between the three of us here stays in this room. It won't even be known by anyone else in this company. I need to know to give you my honest opinion.”

Blair looked at Jo, who nodded. “Yes, I am. My outlook on life has changed over the least few years, Marla, since Jo came back into my life. She's my priority, above every thing, and everyone else. In fact, we've decided to start a family soon.”

A smile came over Marla's face. She dealt with a lot of the _crème de la crème_ when it came to the business world in New York, and found so many of them as wooden, phony and contemptible. But she had always liked Blair, and looking at Blair with the woman next to her, she liked the match. “I'm so happy for you, Blair-for both of you. I think David would be thrilled with that.”

Blair smiled, taking Jo's hand. “I think he would, too, Marla.”

“OK, with all that, I can give you different options. You can do nothing. You can resign, legally keep the stock you have, but lose future stock options. You can put your shares, or any percentage of them on the market. You can give the shares to others.”

“We haven't decided on what we're going to do exactly”, Blair admitted, “except having the baby of course”, she added with a broad smile. “I was pretty sure that those were my options, but I trust you implicitly, Marla, and I always have. I knew you'd give me the honest scoop on it.”

“That's my job”, Marla said a little more formally. “But you and I are also friends, and I do care about you. When you're ready to decide, my door is open for both of you.”

* * *

That afternoon, Blair visited her physician, Dr. Melissa Washington, who had been her doctor since she was a teenager. Blair was comfortable with the older woman, and, like Marla, trusted her without fail.

Blair had requested a physical, with Jo present, explaining to the doctor that Jo was her partner. Blair's blood pressure was up a little, which the doctor said wasn't a surprise with what she had been through the last two months. After the physical, she gave Blair the results, save the blood work, which would take a few days to get.

“So, except for the blood pressure being a little high, you're in excellent health, Blair.” The doctor then smiled at the woman she'd known since she was a girl. “And I imagine there's an ulterior motive as to why you brought Jo with you?”

Blair blushed a little. “There is.” Jo grabbed her hand in support. “I want to get pregnant, Dr. Washington. We want to start a family.”

The doctor beamed back at both of them. “After what we've all gone through recently-and you know better than anyone, Blair-it's a joy to talk about new life.”

She explained the options, which were, in essence, In Vitro or artificial insemination. Neither Jo nor Blair was comfortable with the In Vitro idea after having it explained, advising the doctor they would opt for artificial insemination.

The best news? Blair and Jo were advised they could try as soon as possible. Dr. Washington was licensed to do the procedure, and had worked with a local fertility clinic for years in arranging anonymous sperm donors.

Jo and Blair went home feeling euphoric about the day's events, which led to an early night of celebratory love-making. It felt like a sunrise to a new day for the two lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

_Money, get away  
Get a good job with more pay and you're O.K.  
Money, it's a gas  
Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash  
New car, caviar, four star daydream,  
Think I'll buy me a football team  
  
Money, get back  
I'm all right, Jack, keep your hands off of my stack.  
Money, it's a hit  
Don't give me that do goody good bullshit  
I'm in the high-fidelity first-class traveling set  
And I think I need a Learjet  
  
Money, it's a crime  
Share it fairly but don't take a slice of my pie  
Money, so they say  
Is the root of all evil today  
But if you ask for a rise it's no surprise that they're giving none away _

_Money, Pink Floyd_

Late January

**Blair went in for her first artificial insemination** attempt on a Tuesday, Of course that meant Jo could go with her. Blair was back at work at Warner International, but had taken a personal day to try and get pregnant. As Dr. Washington told her, it would probably be hit or miss, just as it would be for any woman trying to get pregnant. Blair's periods had been very consistent over the years, and with that information, Dr. Washington was able to extrapolate the ideal time to try the procedure, which was about three days before ovulation.

It a simple procedure, the doctor, using a lighted Speculum, inserted a syringe into Blair until the tip touched her cervix. Then the sperm was injected so that it could enter the uterus. It took about ten minutes from start to finish, Jo smiling at Blair the the whole time. They left that morning excitedly anticipating the results.

As was often the case, the first time, no conception took place. Both of them were disappointed, but they knew it didn't indicate a problem of any kind. They'd try again in April. During dinner, a few weeks later after realizing that Blair hadn't conceived, Jo tried to lighten the conversation.

“Maybe the anonymous donor had trouble getting it up that day. I think it's his fault.”

Blair was just about to eat a bite of her salad, the quip by Jo making her start laughing hysterically, the blonde having to drop the fork with the salad back in the bowl. “God, you are such a barbarian, Joey!” Blair kept laughing, Jo looking proud of her little joke. Between fits of laughter, Blair continued. “You've given me a mental image that'll be hard to shake-some guy jerking off and not...” Blair couldn't finish, as she was literally crying in laughter.

“Yeah, you don't have that problem with me, Princess”, Jo snickered her own laugh. Blair finally calmed down enough to eat, an occasional laugh punctuating the remainder of the meal.

When the meal was over, Blair rose and walked over Jo, kissing her on the cheek. “What would I do without you, my grease monkey? You just know the right time to say the right thing. But I won't get that image out of my mind any time soon.”

“Tell ya what, Princess”, Jo said, looking up lovingly at her partner, “how about we clean the table, do the dishes, let our meal settle, then I'll let ya' see images that'll make you forget it.”

“Why, Mr. Polniaczek”, Blair protested playfully, “are you telling me want to get me naked later?”

Jo got up, putting her arms around her lover. “That's exactly what I'm sayin', Ms. Warner. I wanna make mad, passionate love to you.”

“Oh, I think I can make time for that later.” The both melted into a kiss, knowing laughter trailing after it as they began to clean up from dinner.

* * *

Early February, Near Paris

Monica Warner freshened up her drink, and that of her guests in her residence outside of Paris. It wasn't a social call, since the visitors were from New York. It was strictly business, at least for the moment.

In attendance was Frank Tansey, a Vice-President in Warner International, who was currently on a three-week vacation. He had a decent share of stock in the company, and, despite the fact he and David Warner had not always seen eye-to-eye, he was an influential voice among many in the company.

Also in attendance was Mr. Anthony St. Clair, Chairman and CEO of St. Clair Worldwide Enterprises, a major, long-term rival to the Warner's. But as everyone knew, business could make strange bedfellows.

St. Clair Enterprises held a seven percent share of stock in Warner, the other corporation holding a little less than that in the St. Clair venture. Monica Warner had a nine percent share of the stock, making those blocks of votes marginally significant. The rest of the investors were, for the most part, small-time players. Frank Tansey had some stock, but he was there because Monica was trying to convince him that, if they succeeded in a proxy fight in June, that he would be willing to take over as CEO. Frank Taney certainly had the intellect and drive to want to be one.

Anthony St. Clair wanted to get even with the Warner family for the many times the two families had done battle in board rooms or court rooms, David Warner almost always seeming to come out on top. It drove the St. Clair's, the Becker's, and the Worthington's crazy that they could never seemingly defeat their bitter rival. With David Warner now dead, he could still exact revenge on his family, and he was more than willing to drag Blair Warner through the mud to do it-and, of course, make some impressive money for he and his corporation. He wanted to be the silent power behind both companies.

“I've decided that I'll agree to join the proxy fight in June, Monica”, Frank said looking at both of them. “I expect that I'll get a nice cut of Blair's holdings in return for my backing this?”

Monica laughed. “Of course. If all goes as planned, you will be the majority shareholder, not me, and Anthony will have a bigger share as well. My price in return for that is being named Chairwoman of The Board.”

“We all get something very attractive out of this deal”, St. Clair added with a smile. “It's still a bit of a long-shot that we can pull this off, but with your assent, Monica, I can initiate the research, how shall I say this, on the public relations campaign when I return home tomorrow.”

“Fine with me”, Monica said with a dark smile. The image in her mind wasn't of her daughter-even if Monica and her cohorts succeeded, Blair would still own a sizable chunk of stock in Warner International, and would still own all the property and other assets that had now been granted to her after David's death. Her goal was to drive a wedge between her daughter and that Bronx lesbian who she so detested. She wanted to destroy Jo Polniaczek, and was willing to injure her own daughter to do so.

“When will we the first indication of this campaign, Anthony?”

The St. Clair CEO turned to Tansey. “I would imagine by late April. I've had my associates digging up what they can on Ms. Polniaczek, and her relationship with Blair. We already have quite a bit of information on the young lady, but we're gonna need to try and get more to really make this work.”

“The more information, the better”, Monica said with almost a growl. It was time for the gloves to come off.

* * *

Second Week of March

Late in February, Blair had the second insemination procedure done, in the attempt for her to conceive. It was just as routine as the first time, Jo again with her. They were keeping their hopes in check, knowing this could take a while, but always hoping for the best.

It had been just over two weeks since the insemination when Blair did her first early pregnancy test when getting up one Saturday morning. Jo had already gone into work when Blair woke up. She was always bummed when Jo didn't wake her before leaving, but Jo was insistent that Blair get her rest.

It would be at least two more weeks until Blair could take an early pregnancy test at home, as she had to determine if she missed her period of not. As regular as Blair had always been, she knew almost to the day that her cycle would begin.

The waiting was hard, but Jo kept both of them on an even keel, the brunette reminding the blonde that this was a process, and to be patient. Blair took that advice to heart as much as possible, although it wasn't easy.

The next morning at work, CEO Clarence Garner informed her that she would lead a small delegation to Los Angeles to discuss with their corporate office there strategy for the coming year in Asia. The Vice-President, Asian Operations was based in Los Angeles, and would chair the meeting.

To her chagrin, it would coincide just about the time she was to have her period.

* * *

Jo would be at work on the day Blair would depart for Los Angeles, which was Sunday afternoon. They spent the night before making love for several hours, hating the idea that they would truly be separated for the first time since Jo had returned several years earlier. As they lay in bed afterward, exhausted but smiling, softly touching each other, they talked about the trip.

“I wish I was goin' with you, blondie”, Jo said in a frustrated voice, lightly running her right hand through Blair's pubic hair.

“I know, babe”, Blair responded, “but you have a responsibility to your company and your employees, just as I do. You're on the verge of making a profit, and that's important to both of us. I'm so proud of how well the business has done.”

“I'm pretty proud of it too, Princess”, Jo said, still playing with the blonde short hairs. “It means a lot to me that I've been able to establish myself in what I love to do. Not many people end up doing a job for something they love, like I love bikes. It's one of the things that motivates me every day.”

“You realize that my period is due tomorrow?”

Jo nodded. “Yep, and that means I know you might take the pregnancy test when you're out in L.A. I would love to be right there when you find out, hon, but, hey, we have to roll with what life gives us.”

Blair put a hand to Jo's face. “You're still the most beautiful sight in the world to me, Joey. You get more beautiful every day.”

“So do you, Princess. Even that first day I saw ya at Eastland, and we couldn't stand each other, I also knew I had never seen a better lookin' girl. Now that girl is mine.”

Blair kissed Jo hotly at that remark, taking a hand and squeezing Jo's left breast, then rolling a nipple between her fingers. Jo hissed in satisfaction. “Care to go another round with your girl?”

Jo deftly moved two fingers down and in one smooth motion, separated Blair's nether lips, and softly pushing two fingers inside her lover, making Blair gasp.

“That answer your question, baby?”

Blair gave a gasping nod, Jo giggling at her reaction. “Make love to me one more time tonight, Joey. Yes...that's it.”


	10. Chapter 10

X

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one  
And we've just begun, I think I'm gonna have a son  
He will be like you and me, as free as a dove  
Conceived in love, the sun is gonna shine above_

_And even though we ain't got money  
I'm so in love with ya honey  
Everything bring a chain of love_

_  
And in the morning when I rise  
Bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me every thing's gonna be all right_

_Danny's Song, Anne Murray_

**Blair arrived with her small team at** LAX around 4pm, and immediately were escorted to The Westin Hotel. They would have an early welcome dinner with their hosts, then adjourn for the rest of that Sunday night to rest up for a 9am meeting the next morning. They would be staying and meeting at the Westin, which made it easy on the visitors from New York.

The Dinner ended by 8 O'clock, Blair rushing up to her room so she could call Jo back in New York before her lover went to bed.

Jo saw Blair's number pop up on her phone, and she grinned excitedly. “Heya Princess! Glad you remembered me tonight!”

Blair laughed. “Oh, turn blue you barbarian.” Jo giggled back. “God I miss you so much already, baby.”

“How was the flight out?”

“Being the senior member of the group”, Blair said, Jo almost able to see the smirk on her face, “I flew First Class, which on a six-hour flight is a Godsend.”

“You deserve First Class for everything, babe.”

“Why, thank you, Ms. Polniaczek! How was work today, sweetie?”

“It was a really good day. We sold five bikes today, and another two interested parties are coming back tomorrow, and might buy as well.”

“That old Polniaczek charm?”

Jo snorted. “Me, charming? Don't go blonde on me, blondie”, she laughed. “I got two sales and Myles got the other three. That man is a rock star .”

“You've got a wonderful team there, Joey. I know you probably get tired of hearing it, but I'm so proud of you, honey.”

“Couldn't have made it this far without ya', Princess”, Jo said seriously. “Having you in my corner is something I'll never take for granted.”

They talked for another half hour, Blair realizing it was getting toward 11:30 on the East Coast. “Honey, I'm gonna let you go for the night. The meetings run til about four tomorrow afternoon, then we're free for the night, so I should be able to call you earlier. If something comes up, I'll text you.”

“Sound like a plan, love.” Jo sighed. “You've been gone less than a day, and even though I worked most of it, I still can't believe how lonely I feel without you, and not havin' you sleep next to me tonight.”

“Same here, my dear”, Blair replied, “but it's only for a few days. I'll be home before you know it. Just make sure to have some sweet dreams about me.”

“If you're in the dream, it'll be sweet, darlin'”, Jo chuckled. “I love you, baby. Miss you so damn much.”

“Love you too, Joey.” The sound of a kiss echoed on the phone, Jo smiling. “I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

* * *

The two prospective clients came back in the next day, Jo and Myles each getting another sale, high-fiving each other at one point.”

“Boss, you and I have been cleaning up, but know what I think?”

Jo smiled. “Let me guess...you want a raise?”

Myles laughed. “That, too, but I wonder if we shouldn't hire maybe a couple more sales people. It's been you and me, but the bikes are flyin' off the floor.”

Jo nodded in satisfaction. “They are, and I'm seriously thinking about it, Myles. Fran needs maybe two hands in the business section, and we could use two more mechanics. That's a lot of payroll to consider, but I am looking into it.”

“Sorry if I sound like I'm cryin' Jo. I'm really not. But...”

“Yeah, working six day weeks is getting stressful for all of us. I don't have much time during the week to talk to Blair or even see her. That's gotta change.”

“How's she doing?” Myles truly liked Blair, and thought she and Jo were a perfect couple.

“She hittin' her stride again, thanks for askin', Myles. I think she's over what happened, at least in a general sense-I don't think any of us will be over it completely in this lifetime.”

“Preachin' to the choir, boss. Hopefully, she can stop by some day in the near future.”

“She loves you guys, I won't have any trouble convincing her to visit.”

The rest of the day went smoothly, Jo counting down the minutes until she went home, knowing her lover would call later. They had a good half-dozen customers the remainder of that M0nday. Several people was there to window shop, as it were, but unbeknownst to the staff, they weren't truly looking at the motorcycles, instead discreetly studying the owner of the establishment.

* * *

One of the three window-shoppers left the store as Jo was saying goodbye to her co-workers, heading to the back to hop on her bike. It was about a ten-minute ride from the shop to home. When Jo peeled out on the street, the one shopper, a female, dialed a number.

“ _Yes”._ The voice on the other end was quite cold.

“She just left. Are they done?”

“ _They were done hours ago. Thank you for the information._ ” The line clicked dead.

* * *

Around 9pm, Jo's cell phone rang, the brunette knowing very well who it was.

“Hey baby”, she said with a purr.

“Hey Joey”, Blair said in a fond voice. “I got into the room a short while ago. The meetings went well today. You have a good day?”

“Yep, we got those two other sales today. Off to a good start this week. What are you up to, babe?”

“If you check your inbox on your laptop, that'll give you an idea what I'm up to, sweetie.”

There was something mysterious about Blair's voice, that piqued Jo's interest. “Oookay”, she said warily, opening her computer, then going to her email. “The one marked 'smile'?”

“That's it.”

“Hmm, let me just...” Jo's eyes bugged out, her mouth hitting the floor.

It was a picture of Blair, sitting on the floor, next to the bed in her hotel room, pointing her cell phone camera at what was obviously a mirror. She was completely naked, her legs slightly parted, Jo able to see the dampness on her jewels. Blair's nipples were hard as rocks.

“Holy...” Jo gulped. “Are you, like sitting there, right now?”

“I am, Joey”, Blair purred. “And I'm already so wet just thinking about you.”

Almost before Blair finished, Jo was removing her clothes, then laying back down on the couch. No one could see in the window. She noticed that she, too, was already drenched between her legs.

“God, baby, your body is so fuckin' hot.”

“Are you naked now, Jo?”

“You're kidding, right?”

Blair giggled. “Tell me how wet you are, Joey?”

Jo took her right hand and separated her already-glistening folds, her fingers immediately coated in her desire. “Soakin' wet, baby. Wish you could have a taste.”

“Mmm, so do I, love. I'm rubbing my lips, spreading them, imagining your tongue caressing them. God, it feels so good...”

“Rub your pussy, baby, just like I am. I can almost taste you from here.”

“Taste yourself, Joey, and imagine it's me. Mmm, I just sucked on my fingers. It taste like Heaven.”

Jo moaned, as she began to rub harder. “Princess, rub your clit for me, tell me what it feels like?”

In the hotel Blair threw hear head back as two fingers circled her growing nub. “Oh, God, Joey, it's like lightning going through my whole body. I can feel your tongue, and your lips, and your fingers rubbing it, sucking it. Do you feel it, baby?”

“God, yes”, Jo ground loudly, as she lightly pinched the bundle of nerves. “You know how much I love to suck your clit, Blair?” Blair could hear how heavy Jo's breathing was. “Princess, fuck yourself with your fingers, I want to hear you start panting.”

The words alone made Blair squirm as she drove two fingers deep into her vagina, the muscles closing around her digits. “Oh, Joey, I'm fucking myself with my fingers, but I wish it was you. Ooh...”

“Faster, Princess. Fuck 'em faster and harder, just like I'm doing right now.” In moments the only thing either of them heard was heavy breathing, small cries beginning to rise as they thrust harder and harder inside themselves.

“J...Joey”, Blair said in a strangled voice, “I can't...come with me baby!”

Jo's legs shot straight out as the term the French called _La petite mort_ washed over her body, her cries loud and lusty. She heard Blair literally scream her name on the other end, the same sensation of _little death_ capturing her lover.

After a few minutes, they both began to recover, giggling at what they had just done.

“Well, that was a first, my barbarian.”

Jo simply laughed. “Not the best thing, but then next best thing, blondie. Jeez, that was intense.”

“I've had that on my mind all day, Jo. I hate being without you. Even if we're both working, I know you're there at night, sleeping with me.”

“I hear ya, babe. I'm gonna assume, by, ahem, what we just did, blondie, that you haven't had your period yet?”

“I have not, and first thing when I get up in the morning, I'm gonna take an EPT.”

“Crossing my fingers, love. I still can't wait to see you preggers.”

“Oh, why don't you...”

“Don't say it!”

“Turn blue, barbarian!” They both laughed hysterically. They actually talked for a short time after that, Blair then having to go to a dinner that evening. She promised she'd call in the morning with what the EPT said.

* * *

In an apartment room not far away, one man and one woman, with headphones on, had their audio and video equipment set up. They were both doing a job that they were being payed very well to perform, but even with that, what they had seen had then both gasping for air.

The guy looked over at the woman. “I, uh, think the audio is working great.”

The woman laughed. “To say the least. That was...interesting. You wanna take the cold shower first, or should I?” They laughed loudly.

“A piece of interesting news, wouldn't you say?”

The women looked out of the corner of her eyes. “Yes, Indeed. I think our employer will be interested in that tidbit.”

* * *

Tuesday was Jo's day off, and she slept in as long as she wanted on most days. Before going to bed the night before, she had needed to reach another climax, thinking about what she and Blair had done that night still on her mind. She slept quite peacefully.

She did get up, deciding to go into the dealership just to check on a few items before relaxing the rest of the day. She hopped on her bike, and headed over to Brooklyn. Just after she arrived there her cell phone rang. It was Blair.

“Joey!”

“Princess? Did you get the...”

“It says I'm pregnant Jo! I know we have to confirm it with Dr. Washington, but I ran the test three times-I'm pregnant!”


	11. Chapter 11

XI

_Don't think sorry's easily said  
Don't try turning tables instead  
You've taken lots of chances before  
But I ain't gonna give anymore  
Don't ask me  
That's how it goes  
'Cause part of me knows what you're thinking  
  
Don't say words you're gonna regret  
Don't let the fire rush to your head  
I've heard the accusation before  
And I ain't gonna take any more  
Believe me  
The sun in your eyes  
Made some of the lies worth believing  
  
I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind  
And I don't need to see any more to know that_

_I can read your mind (looking at you)_ _  
_ _I can read your mind (looking at you)_ _  
_ _I can read your mind (looking at you)_ _  
_ _I can read your mind_

_Eye In The Sky, The Alan Parsons Project_

The Following Tuesday

**Blair was going into work later** on Tuesday as she and Jo had an appointment to see Dr. Washington. Blair was quite certain she was pregnant, as she still hadn't had her period. She was never this late. They drove excitedly to the appointment.

Dr. Washington brought them in, and gave Blair the kit to urinate on in the office bathroom, then the doctor checked the results.

The doctor beamed at them both, as they looked as though they might pass out. “Congratulations, you two, Blair is definitely pregnant.”

The two women turned to each other and gave out a loud cry of joy, standing up and hugging each other, both of them crying happily, not wanting to go of each other. The doctor looked on in amusement, always enjoying such an endearing moment.

“God, Princess!” Jo hugged Blair again. “We're gonna have a kid!”

“Goat's have kid's Jo”, Blair teased, “we're having a baby!”

Dr. Washington set Blair up with appointments every four weeks, gave her the name of a prenatal vitamin supplement that she was to take once a day, and covered common symptoms of the first trimester of pregnancy, which could, and probably would include swollen, tender breasts, morning sickness, fatigue, irritability, and having to pee a lot. Neither one of them was thrilled with those prospects, but they felt they were ready for them.

Getting home late that morning, they were both still smiling when they closed the door behind them. Looking at each other for a moment, they began to grin, and broke out in a yell like two schoolgirls that hadn't seen each other all summer, hugging and dancing around the room. Standing now in the kitchen, they were both laughing and hugging, filled with a wonder that they were going to be a family in the near future.

“Jeez, Princess”, Jo said, still in mild shock, “you're gonna be a mom, and I'm gonna be...”

Blair shushed her. “Don't start with that 'mom, mommy, mama' circus, Joanna Marie.” Again they both giggled uncontrollably, finally Blair looking lovingly at her partner-for-life. “God, Joey, we're gonna have a baby! I'm so damn happy.”

Jo wrapped her arms lovingly around Blair. “I love you, Princess. God help me if I don't love you more than my very life. We're gonna be parents.” A quiet, sweet hug ensued, the two women wrapping their head around the idea. “Do we tell anyone yet?”

Blair shook her head. “Maybe it's superstition, but we should wait til at least two months go by. If everything looks good after the third visit, then we can start filling people in.” A wave of emotion suddenly hit Blair, and she started to sob uncontrollably.

Jo became worried. “Baby, what's wrong? Is something...”

Blair smiled through her tears, kissing Jo's lips. “No, honey, I'm so very happy. I just...I just wish Daddy had lived to see this.” The sobs racked Blair's body, Jo easing her into the living room, and onto the couch.

“I didn't even consider that, love”, Jo said, disappointed that she hadn't thought of that. “Yeah, it would be cool if he were here, but this little guy or girl is going to be part of his legacy, as well as ours, remember that.”

Blair simply cried for a while, then realizing what Dr. Washington had talked about earlier, she suddenly laughed through the tears. “Look at me, already an emotional train wreck, Joey.”

Jo shook her head, bringing her lover close. “Nah, Princess. You're beautiful. You're carryin' our future inside of you. If that isn't enough to get emotional about, I don't know what is. I love you, Blair Warner.”

“Oh, God”, Blair cried, wrapping her arms around Jo's neck, “I love you too, Joey. I'm so glad your the love of my life.”

Blair decided to call off that day, her emotions being a mess. She felt better by evening, and looked forward to going back to work, but dreading having to keep such a gigantic secret from her friends and colleagues.

* * *

It just so happened that the very morning Blair and Jo got confirmation of Blair's pregnancy, there was a malfunction with the audio and video hookup that had been placed in their apartment to spy on them. Those in charge of the operation advised against trying to re-establish the hookup, as it was too risky. Besides, they thought they had enough background on Jo Polniaczek, that nothing else was needed.

They could never know how vital the information they would miss out on would end up being.

* * *

A week later, Anthony St. Clair used a scheduled meeting in Madrid as a cover to visit Monica Warner near Paris. He definitely had some news to share with his new ally.

“We've set up surveillance on Jo and her daily routine. She's got a regular schedule. Her business is doing extremely well, and she has a solid reputation in the community.”

“Oh, she's welcome to that, Anthony”, Monica said with a wave of the hand. “That's small potatoes. Have you found out anything important?”

“We did find out that Jo and Blair have a...very physical sex life. Blair was even out of town for a few days not long ago, and well, they used the phone to their advantage.”

Monica looked sharply over at St. Clair. “Are you telling me you have surveillance in their _home_?”

“Jesus, settle down, Monica.”

“What? Are you going to release a video to some magazine or _Entertainment Tonight?_ I may hate Jo, but I won't even stoop to that.”

“Christ, take it easy, Monica”, St. Clair said with some anger. “No, no one is gonna hear or see anything from the home. I personally destroy the recordings. But we needed the inside job to find out what we can about them. And I believe we've hit the jackpot.”

Monica calmed down a little. She didn't want her daughter's nude body plastered on the burgeoning social media scene that was raging across the Internet. That was out of the question.

* * *

A Month Later

The second prenatal appointment when perfect, the doctor informing the woman that Blair was in good health. The dreaded morning sickness had just begun a few days before, Blair knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide the fact she was pregnancy from her employer and co-workers much longer.

Meanwhile, Jo had hired on six new employees-two for each department, as her business was booming. She had switched financial advisors, going with Marla Raburn at Raburn and Garcetti. Now Blair and Jo had all their business and personal interests under the same roof. It just made good sense. Jo was contemplating opening a second location, but Monica advised her, for now, to just keep bringing in the cash. Anything beyond operating expenses and payroll was being paid back to Blair, which, in effect, meant keeping the money in the family.

Jo also wanted to do right by her people, whom she loved, and be able to give them bonuses. She had been able to give all the original employees raises, even as their hours were cut, everyone going to a five-day work week as a standard schedule. As soon as the store was making a clear profit, she would began such a program.

* * *

Blair and Jo finally found a beautiful Sunday for them to each ride their bikes and go for a ride in the country northeast of New York City in New Jersey, pretty much the same rural area they had ridden in several times before. This time, they came with a wonderful picnic of sub sandwiches, potato chips and soft drinks. They had spied an open, but also secluded area where they could spread a blanket and have a picnic.

They settled in, barely a sound other than birds on the sunny, warm day, enjoying each others' company. After eating they relaxed for a little while, simply holding each other and kissing, talking about how they were going to be parents, and how excited they were.

The excitement turned physical, both of them shedding their clothing in the remote location, and having several rounds of very sultry love-making that lost for over an hour. It was liberating to be outdoors, feeling the sun on their nude bodies, and loving each other.

They never did notice that someone had expertly tailed them from New York City, and from a distant vantage point, had been taking high-resolution photos of them in the throes of passion.

* * *

First Week Of June

The annual stockholders convention for Warner International Corporation would take place beginning June 27th, and run through the 30th in Dallas. The research phase that Monica had wanted was over. She had quietly flown into New York, to meet with Anthony St. Clair, and Frank Tansey. The had a full report on Jo.

With out preamble, she told them to talk. Frank went first.

“I think you know she was part of a gang growing up? The Young Diablos?”

“That's not new news, Frank. I'm well aware of that.”

“Did you also know that she had a record as a minor?”

That made Monica Warner sit up, her two guests exchanging glances. “Isn't such information sealed under law?”

“It is”, Frank nodded, “but such information has been obtained by others in other circumstances. She was arrested four times, the most serious charges being assaulting a police officer.”

“ _What_?”

“It's not as earth-shaking as it sounds, Monica”, Frank added. “She was in a scrum with a rival gang, and when the cops came, she accidentally slugged one, thinking he was a gang member.” Frank laughed, looking at the information.

“What the hell could be so funny, Frank?”

Frank laughed again, then continued. “Well, Jo was thirteen at the time, and probably about five foot two, and if she was lucky, weight a hundred pounds. The officer, according to the report, was about six-four, and weighed 220, and she laid him out with one punch.”

Anthony St. Clair hadn't seen that part of the information, and he let out a loud laugh as well, doubling over at one point. “Try to picture that: that little beanpole of a girl laying out a cop built like a linebacker with the Jets!” Both men hooted.

“Enough, you two, I didn't bring you hear to get a play-by-play of a boxing match.”

“No sense of humor”, Frank snorted, as the two men calmed down. “The other charges were petty theft twice, and misdemeanor assault on another minor. Remember, those are things she's been arrested for. I highly doubt it's the only troubles she had.'

“Go on”, Monica said evenly.

“Well, you know about Blair and her friends getting tossed in Jail the beginning of Blair's Sophomore year at Eastland. She also was accused, but no charges were ever brought, of beating the shit out of Brock Worthington the fifth at a party when he apparently tried to paw Blair.”

Monica blinked hard. That did make her laugh-not the part about Blair, but about Jo knocking down the big dumb oaf. She had tried to get Blair to get serious with Brock the fifth, but even Monica couldn't stand the arrogant punk. She hadn't heard that story however, and even though it was Jo that had done the deed, she'd have paid real money to see it. “I'm surprised Brock's father isn't in on this little scheme, simply for that.”

“I don't trust Brock, nor his son, any further than I can throw those guys, and they're both big guys, like six-five each.”

“Maybe we should get Jo into this MMA thing”, Anthony said with a snort of laughter to Tansey. “Maybe we're making our money the hard way?” Again, the two men shared a hoot of laughter. They wouldn't tell Monica, but in their research of Jo, both of the men had come to almost admire the young woman, and her toughness.

“Or hire her as our bodyguards.” The men laughed again, Monica rolling her eyes. Those eyes warned them to cool it.

“The most damaging information”, Anthony continued, “is what we've been able to glean from when she ran away. Apparently, her parents disowned her, and even had the Catholic Church excommunicate her for being homosexual, her friends turning on her as well. That's when she fled. We don't have a lot on those five years, but she was pretty fucked up when she was found. She almost died of a heroin overdose, and she had a couple bottles of whiskey in the over-sized purse she was carrying.”

“We also know”, Frank again took up the story again, “through our own contacts with the police, that Jo was assaulted by a former friend and gang buddy about a year after she came back-was really worked over, and even shot up with heroin.” They went over the story that their police contact had given them, noting no charges had been filed when Jesse Messina and her friend Sandy had died fleeing police.

That news shook even Monica. “Lord have mercy”, Monica breathed. “She's certainly lived a colorful life. So, how do we package this before the meeting in Dallas?”

“Simple”, Frank said matter-of-factly. “Like last time, we use _The Post_ , and give the low-down on Jo, framing it that this life-long hooligan and drug addict could endanger Warner International by her association with your daughter, and that 'unnamed parties' among the shareholders, and within the company itself, have lost faith that Blair can serve the company as an effective officer. We also bring pressure on Garner to dump her or face backlash himself.”

“Not very original, but effective”, Monica offered. “Is there anything else.”

Frank looked at Anthony, who looked back at Frank. “Uh, yes”, Frank said, clearing his throat. “Did you know your daughter is riding her own motorcycle now?”

Monica looked surprised. “It's news to me.”

“Well, she does. We have very effective, very well-hidden that are experts at tailing people. About a month and a half ago, Blair and Jo rode up into a remote area in Jersey, and had a picnic, and, well...”

“Well, _what_?” Monica hated games.

Frank Tansey looked over at Anthony St. Clair, who drew a manila folder out of the briefcase he carried, handing it to Monica. Her mouth fell open, a hand going to her lips. “ _Oh, my God_!”

There were about a dozen photos of Blair and Jo, completely nude, and engaging in different sexual activities and positions.

Monica had objected to the bugging of Jo and Blair's home, but this? This was in a public place. This could ruin both her daughter's future in the company, and Jo Polniaczek's reputation for good.

She simply nodded at the two men.

* * *

Two Days Later

Blair was at her desk on a Thursday afternoon, when she received a call from Dennis Levine. Dennis had been a good friend and ally of David Warner, and had become loyal to Blair and Jo after David's death. He felt he owed it to his lifelong friend to watch over the two women.

“Dennis”, Blair said with dawning pleasure, “what can I do for you?”

His voice was serious and hard. “Blair, I just called Jo at work. I apologize for not telling you first. She's on her way over here. We have a situation that is developing, and...you both need to know about it ASAP, and I do mean right now.”

“Dennis...”

“Not on the phone, Blair. I'm serious”, he said in a strained voice. “When Jo gets here, you two come up to the eighteenth floor, room 1874.” The line went dead.

Jo arrived twenty minutes, confusion sluicing over her face as well. “What's going on, Princess?”

Blair shook her head as they entered the elevator, heading up to floor eighteen. “Joey, I have no idea, but Dennis sounds a little rattled. Dennis is never rattled.”

A few minutes later, they knocked on the door, to their surprise, Richard and Dwight just inside the door, with Dennis at the desk in the room.

“Richie? Dwight?” Jo looked at them both. Both men simply nodded to Dennis.

The two women sat. “Dennis”, Blair demanded, “what's going on?”

“Blair, within the last twenty-four hours, we've discovered that someone-we don't know who-has not only bugged your apartment, but been following Jo for several months.”  
  
What?” Jo couldn't believe it. “Who...”

“Again, we don't know, but I think someone is working both sides of the street. I got these via courier this morning.” He slid the folder across the table, a grim look on his face. Both women looked at him as they opened the folder. Both women gasped in stunned disbelief.

There were pictures of them making love in a field in New Jersey. Blair felt sick, still going through the daily routine of throwing up, but kept it together for the moment.

“We need to talk, ladies.”

To Be Continued


End file.
